Weapons Disguised as Words
by kariuchiha19
Summary: Sasori is a part of the IFBI and he's after The Arms Dealer, A boy that's selling illegal weapons to Humans and Creatures a like. He says he will stop at nothing to catch him...but will meeting him change his mind? SasoDei.
1. prologue

Hey! It's me, Kari! Well, duh, you already knew that! XD Anywho, this is a new SasoDei fic that I came up with. It takes place in modern time and I use supernatural powers and stuff. Don't worry thought-

Dei: I still like art un!

Saso: And I still love my puppets.

Now that that's over with, I don't own Naruto or anything else previously owned!

**Prologue**

A small blonde boy was walking through a large mansion. The five year old was wearing a suit, unusual for a child his age. "Mother, must I wear this suit?" he asked his tone full of annoyance, though his sapphire blue eyes held a blank look in them. The woman walking alongside him smoothed his long, blonde locks with a sigh. "Yes, my darling. I', sorry but your father has very important guest tonight.

The boy pouts, his fair skin white against his black suit. "But, that's no fun. That means I have to sit around quietly while father and his guest talk about business." The woman smiled at her son's innocence. "Now, now, behave. It'll be over before you know it." She said as she led him through a door…

The boy was staring at a blank wall. Why you ask? Because he had nothing else to do. He hears his father laugh at a complicated joke the guest had made and sighs. If only he could do as he pleased. If only he wasn't tied to this life of aristocracy. Then, instead of sitting hear all bored, he could be sculpting or creating art. If only these adults that he called _mother_ and _father_ weren't around…

The boy was brought out of his thoughts by the family butler walking in. "Sir," he said, addressing the boy's father, "a package has been brought to you." The boy watched as his father grinned, cruel and cold. "Excellent. Bring it forth." The butler bows in respect and goes to fetch the package.

He returns with a long, black sword.

The boy stares at it in curiosity. The hilt was ink black with rubies embedded into it. The blade was black as well, with the words _Explosive_ and _Artist_ engraved on each side. The father took the blade and turned to his guest. "Magnificent, isn't it?" he asked. The guest nodded in agreement. "Quit a lovely sword." The father laughed, "Yes, it is the perfect weapon. The last item you shall ever see!" As he raised the sword to strike, the boy's mother jumps in front of the guest, "NO!" she shrieked as her husband slices her in half. As she crumpled to the ground, the guest tried to flee. The father threw the blade and it went through the guest's head.

The room fell silent.

After a few minutes, the boy gets to his feet and goes to his father. "Why?" he asked. The father turned to his son. The boy's face was full of curiosity, not a hint of fear anywhere. "Well my boy, I wish that I could tell you. Unfortunately, you are now a liability." He said as he grabbed him by the throat. The boy's vision goes black…

~The Gated of hell~

The blonde boy opens his eyes to find that he is no longer in his home. He now stands in a dimly lit cave in front of a large gated entrance. The boy examined the gates. "Not bad. Pretty artistic for such a dull place" he said to no one on particular. A shadow appeared on the other side of the gates. The man that emerged from the shadow had raven colored hair and eyes as dark and deep as a void. He wore all black and the boy noticed that he had a pair of black angel wings folded on his back.

"Hello little one." He said in a dark, smooth voice. The boy tilted his head, curiosity filling his eyes. "Who are you?" The man smiles at him, his smile soft and kind. "I am Lucifer, an angel fallen from the heavens. And I am here to give you life."

The boy moved closer to the gates, "Life? Did father take mine?" he asked. Lucifer nodded, "Yes. This doesn't surprise you?" The boy shrugged, his eyes going blank as they examined Lucifer. Lucifer observed the boy. Never had he seen such a child. He showed no emotion, only curiosity. "I shall grant you life and endless power. Power unmatched by any other. But in return, you must assist me. I will have you-~

"YO SASORI!" Sasori's head shot up, his fellow officer's cry ripping him from the story he had been reading. "Get your nose outta that journal and come on. We got a lead on The Arms Dealer!" Sasori glared at Kisame. The red head ran a hand through his hair and said, "Don't get your balls in a knot Fish Boy." Kisame sweat dropped and Led the way to the car.

"Any luck with that journal? That's the one you found when we were in what used to be The Arms Dealer's apartment when we found it empty right?" asked the blue man. Sasori nodded. "Yeah. But nothing yet. Just a story about a boy and Lucifer and stuff. Pretty interesting stuff." He replied as they drove away.

The Arms Dealer. A kid really, but he was selling illegal arms to humans and Creatures alike. Sasori and Kisame were a part of the IFBI, International FBI. They dealt with supernatural crimes. Their assignment was to catch and contain the underage Arms Dealer and see where he got his weapons.

The problem? Every time they got a lead, it was completely bogus. Sasori hoped this wasn't the same…

~Meanwhile~

"Hand me that tool un!" yelled Deidara across the room. Hidan tossed the object at him and resumed watching Deidara work. "How long before it's done Dei?" asked the silver haired man. Deidara rolled his eyes, "Almost Hidan. Damn you can be fucking impatient for a Grim Reaper." He said. He painted the last line of red on his project and smirked, "Done. Your scythe is all finished un."

Hidan grabbed it and smirked. "Nice tune up Dei! Definitely the art of The Arms Dealer." Deidara smirked at Hidan's words. "Come on. The Devil's Arms is opening now un." He said as he walked across the room…


	2. Chapter 1: The Devil's Arms

What's up? I'm here with the first chapter of this fic!

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything already owned un.

But I did change the lyrics of the song so it can go with the story. Don't hate. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: The Devil's Arms**

Sasori turned to Kisame with a look that said, 'You gotta be kidding me'. Kisame shrugged and the redhead turned back to look at the book shop they had arrived at. Another false alarm. "We still gotta check it out Sasori. You know that." Stated the shark. Sasori sighed in frustration and got out of the car. He looked up at the sign. "Explosion of Books? Creative." He said as he and Kisame entered the shop.

"Welcome to Explosion of Books! How can I help you un?" piped a cheery voice. Sasori looked around the shop, searching for the source of the voice. This place looked like a damn library! Three floors of books and there were even some arm chairs to sit and read! Customers were seated in practically all of them and others were at the book shelves searching for something of interest.

"Looking for something in particular un?" Sasori turned and jumped as he saw a teenager with long, golden blonde hair standing next to him. (Picture Deidara's hair style when he was forced to join and that's his hair style at the moment.) He looked kind of nerdy, glasses falling off the edge of his nose and pretty normal clothes. He held a small stack of books in his hands as he smiled at the two cops.

Sasori couldn't help but notice the blue eyes that made sapphires seem dull. Kisame said, "Uh, we came here because someone told us it was a…arms shop?" The blonde raised a brow, "An arms shop? Well, I don't know about you gentlemen, but I don't think this looks like an arms shop un." Kisame turned purple out of embarrassment.

Sasori cleared his throat, "Well, that aside, how old are you kid? Shouldn't you be in school?" The teen rolled his eyes, "I'm sixteen un. But I already graduated from high school un. Now I run a book shop!" he replied with a smile. Sasori blinked, "Graduated? Two years early?" The blonde nodded, "My name is Katsu Deidara. You can check my record at P.S. 157 un." Sasori looked at Kisame and the man nodded as he took out his cell phone and went outside to check Deidara's story.

"So, what about you? You got a name?" Asked Deidara as he started to move around the shop. "Akasuna no Sasori. Officer of the IFBI." "Ooh, the IFBI un. I hear they work to keep the humans safe." Said Deidara as he placed the last book on the shelf. Sasori nodded, "Yeah. That's my job. To protect the weak and punish wrong doers."

Deidara smiled, "Nice job un. My job is to bring people a way to escape from their lives for a short time. Anywhere you wanna go, there's a book for it. Do you like to read Sasori?" Sasori nodded, and looked into Deidara's eyes. They had a mischievous glint to them. "He's all clean Sasori. The kid was telling the truth." Came Kisame. Sasori nodded. "Well, hopefully, the next time you drop by, it'll be to buy a book un!" Sasori laughed at the boy's business manner. "Will do. See ya around Deidara."

When they were in the car, Kisame chuckled. "What's so funny Kisame?" asked Sasori. "I saw the look you were giving the kid. Cute, ain't he?" Sasori smacked his friend in the back of the head, "Yeah, right Kisame. I didn't give the kid any look!" The blue man laughed, "Watch you come back to see him!" Sasori sighed at his friend's stupidity and glared out the window…

~Deidara~

After the cops drove off, Deidara stretched. "The coast's clear un!" he exclaimed as blue flames swirled around him. When they receded, Deidara stood in his normal clothes. Black jeans, blue shirt, black jacket with a blue eagle on the back. His hair was now in his usual style, (You know what style that is) and the glasses had vanished. "Everyone step away from the fucking shelves." Said Hidan as he got up from his seat at the back of the shop, "The Devil's Arms is open."

Deidara's eyes dilated and the shop transformed. The books all vanished, weapons of all kinds taking their place. The large windows turned black and the doors became two large electric ones. The customers crowded around the shelves and walls. Deidara smirked at the sight. It was always a pleasure to see that Creatures and Humans alike could see the beauty of his art.

The doors opened and a demon stepped through, walking right up to the register. "Welcome to the Devil's Arms un. What can I fit you with?" said Deidara, an evil spark in his eyes. "So, I'm in the right place? Which means you, you must be Katsu Deidara. It's a pleasure to meet a warlock as powerful as you." Stated the demon. Deidara smirked, but shrugged with modesty. "So people tell me." The demon laughed. "So…what exactly are you?" he asked. Deidara's smirk widened.

_I am The Arms Dealer, fitting you with weapons I disguise as words. _ He walked around the shop, handing people weapons he saw fit._ And, I don't really care which side wins,_ He pulled out a roll of cash,_ as long as the room keeps spending that is the business that I'm in. _He jumped into the air, feet standing on air as if it were solid, _This ain't a scene, it's a god damned arms race._ The customers smirked,_ This ain't a scene it's a god damned arms race. _Deidara shrugged, _This ain't a scene it's a god damned arms race. Some people call me unarmed, but I digress._

_I'm the leading man, and I'm all so evil, all so in control, all so in control, yeah, I'm the leading man, and I'm all so evil all so in control, all so in control, yeah. _ He landed behind the register.

_You see, I make the weapons that I put up. And then I sell them for a quick buck. And they can be sent to your door, while you sleep, swords and daggers, guns come on it's like a party. This ain't a scene it's a god damned arms race. This ain't a scene it's a god damned arms race. This ain't a scene it's a god damned arms race. One rule only, steal from me never. I'm the leading man and I'm all so evil, all so in control, all so in control, yeah, I'm the leading man, and I'm all so evil all so in control, all so in control._

The door closed with a click as the last customer left. Deidara sat in his chair, "That a good enough answer for you Lucifer?" asked the blonde. Lucifer (Who was disguised as the demon) laughed, "You knew it was me the whole time. Very good." He said. Hidan laughed, "This is DEIDARA we're talking about. He's the most powerful guy on the planet." Lucifer smirked, "True. He is the Azure Warlock. My right hand."…

(A/n) and there you go. Chapter 1 of weapons disguised as words. Not much of the basic plot here. Just Deidara and Sasori's first meeting and the introduction of The Azure Warlock. R&R please. Flames will be used to make pretty colors in chemistry.


	3. Chapter 2: Hanging out

Yellow moto! Here I am with chapter 2!

Dei: Sasori-danna!

Saso: Yeah?

Dei: I'm bored un.

Saso: Wanna play FFVII?

Dei: UN!

Saso: Kari doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned.

**Chapter 2: Hanging out.**

~Sasori~

Sasori sighed as he and Kisame sat at their desks at the office. He picked up the journal and examined it as he always did. It was an old. Leather bound book with Lucifer's Seal on it; black angel wings on the kanji for death. Could The Arms Dealer really work for Lucifer? He pushed those thoughts aside as he opened the book and continued to read from where he had left off.

~"Power unmatched by any other. But in return, you must assist me in reaching my goal. I will have you sell my followers weapons. You will run the Devil's Arms." Lucifer noted the smirk on the boy's lips, as if the thought of weapons excited him. But his eyes remained blank, void of emotion. "Weapons?" he asked, his voice sounding too cold for a child his age. "Yes." Replied the fallen angel, "You will-"~

"CHOW TIME SCORPION!" exclaimed Kisame as he returned from McDonalds, yanking Sasori out of the story once again. The redhead sent him a death glare as he was handed a paper bag. That's twice today that Kisame had interrupted his reading.

"Any new info from that journal?" asked the blue man. "I had actually just started again when you came in." Sasori growled. Kisame chuckled at the redhead's annoyance. "Anyway, at first I thought it was a science log. In the beginning, there was only a bunch of observation notes. But after a few pages, the story of this blonde five-year-old pops up. Apparently, he was murdered by his own father and ended up at the gates of hell. There, he met Lucifer who is offering him a job. As The Arms Dealer."

Kisame nodded, "The story of the boy we're after. No name was mentioned anywhere?" Sasori shook his head, "No. They only called him _the boy_ or _my son_ so far." Kisame sighed, "If this has to do with Lucifer, we should report it and hand it over to the higher ups." "No." Kisame turned to his partner, "What?" "I'm not handing this case over. I've been after this boy for almost two years Kisame. I swore that I'd be the one to catch him. I'm not going back on that."

Kisame blinked. Sasori had never been so hooked on a case before… Was he really going to see this to the end? Sasori grabbed his food and walked to the door. "I'm going for a walk. See you later." He said as he stepped out…

~Deidara~

Deidara lay on his bed in his apartment under the Devil's Arms. He had his journal out and was writing the details of the day in it lazily as he had been doing for the past 11 years. Lucifer had asked him to record his daily life in an enchanted journal. You see, Lucifer had a copy. Whatever Deidara wrote in this one, appeared in the other one. Deidara closed the leather bound book and slipped it under his bed.

He jumped off the bed and slipped his black and blue sneakers on. He walked out of his room and glanced back at it. IT was the room of an artist. He had painted it himself. One wall held a mural of explosions of fireworks, the other, a clear blue sky, and a third, a beautiful waterfall. On the forth wall was a shelf full of his sculptures and his bed. He smirked and walked out of the room.

The living room was a large contrast to his bedroom. Tools and weapons were scattered everywhere. A T.V. was on one side with a couch on the opposite end. He grabbed a spell book from the shelf in the hall and walked up the stairs. The Devil's Arms was closed since it was already midnight, so Deidara slipped out into the cool night world. He took a moment to look up at the crescent moon and noted a blue eagle fly over head. With a smirk, he walked in the direction of the park.

He had been walking for a good twenty minutes when he bumped into someone. "Oh, excuse me." Said the person. Deidara looked up and saw the same cop from the previous day. "Nah, my bad." He said as he suddenly looked like his alias. Sasori blinked. "Deidara? Hey, funny running into you at this hour." Deidara shrugged as he held the spell book close to his chest. Sasori took notice to the book and read the title, "The Book of the Wolf?" he asked. Deidara nodded. (If you wanna know why Sasori doesn't find it weird that he's reading in the dark, he has a book light! XD, But while he was walking, he could see in the dark.)

"A little book worm interested in the supernatural huh?" asked the redhead. Deidara laughed, "You could say that. I find the supernatural fascinating. Vampires, Werewolves, the works un." Sasori chuckled, "You should be careful what you study. You might get hurt." Deidara mentally rolled his eyes but smiled, "I don't think I have anything to worry about with you on the job Sasori." Sasori blushed and Deidara mentally smirked. It was just too easy to worm your way into someone's heart sometimes.

"Flattery will get you anywhere in this world Deidara. Remember that." Sasori muttered. Deidara laughed again, "Will do un." Deidara heard something cutting through the air and felt a sharp sting of a knife cutting his arm. Sasori blinked and tensed as he scanned the area. Deidara mentally cursed at whatever Creature was dumb enough to raise a weapon to The Arms Dealer. He used his magic to quickly find the person and teleport the knife into the demon's skull. When Sasori turned back to him, they both shrugged. Sasori suddenly froze. His eyes turned blood red and his incisors elongated into fangs. Deidara blinked as he saw and realized what Sasori really was. Sasori turned and ran.

Once Deidara was alone he started to laugh. "A vampire named scorpion huh? Looks like I've finally found it un." He said as he turned and headed home…

(A/n) Deidei got Sasori to blush! XD.

Saso: I wasn't blushing!

Dei: Sure~ you weren't un!

R&R! Flames will be used to make flame broiled burgers at burger king!


	4. Chapter 3: Suspicions

YAY! I can update!

Dei: There was no power at her house for a while there un.

Saso: Kari doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned.

On with the fic!

**Chapter 3: Suspicions **

~Sasori~

Sasori kicked the door to the office wide open, which in turn caused Kisame to jump up. "What's wrong!?!" he asked. Sasori's usually chocolate brown eyes were now blood red and Kisame could see the tips of his vampire fangs. "Oh, shit." He muttered as he opened the mini fridge and tossed Sasori a bottle of blood. Sasori practically ripped the bottle in half and swallowed half the contents in under two seconds.

"Whoa, I've never seen you like this man." Said Kisame as he pulled out another bottle of blood. Sasori growled at the blue man as he finished the first bottle and grabbed the second. "Go to hell shark man." He said as he ripped the second bottle open as well. Kisame remained silent as he waited for Sasori to calm down.

After the redhead had drowned the second bottle of blood, Kisame asked, "So, what happened?" Sasori kept his gaze on the empty glass bottle in his hands. "I met Deidara while I was walking through the park." Kisame laughed, "And that's a bad thing because?" Sasori glared at him but continued, "Well, while we were talking, a knife cut his arm…" Kisame nodded in understanding, "Thus the pure bloodlust when you came in here."

"Yeah…but…it was different than usual…" whispered the scorpion. Kisame looked at him strangely. "I've never been so…tempted by just the SMELL before." Explained Sasori. "Wait, you didn't BITE the kid?" Sasori shook his head, "You know I don't like to bite people I barely know. But his blood…it didn't smell…human. There was that scent of magic to it."

Kisame thought a moment, "Magic. That means that the book worms a wolf, demon, or warlock. Those are the only Creatures that have the scent of magic in their veins." He stated. Sasori nodded. "Now…that actually pits him under the category of a suspect." Kisame laughed, "You just want an excuse to keep seeing that blonde!" Sasori glowered at the shark and grabbed the journal with a sigh…

~Deidara: One Week Later~

Deidara sat at the cash register of the Devil's Arms, his feet up. He was spinning a knife in his hand s as he thought of the phone call he had just gotten from that redheaded cop.

_Hey Deidara, I was wondering if we could talk. I wanna apologize for the other night. How about I take you to lunch?_

Deidara chuckled as he thought. No matter how much the cop probably denied it, he had a thing for Deidara. It was actually highly convenient. This way, Deidara could get to know him and tie even more strings onto Sasori's heart. The more connected they got, the less likely Sasori would be able to kill him if he found out who Deidara really was. The sound of the electric doors opening reached Deidara's ears. "Welcome to the Devil's Arms un." Deidara said lazily, "What can I fit you with?"

"Hello Dei-kun." Deidara caught the knife and turned to the man that had walked into his shop. "Orochimaru." He said. The long haired snake smiled at him. "What brings the leader of the Blood Circle to his enemy's shop un?" Orochimaru walked over to the counter, "Just came to see how you were. Business is slow today?" hissed Orochimaru. Deidara shrugged as his grip on the knife tightened. "Why don't you go back to the IFBI and pretend to keep the peace un? We both know that whatever comes out of that snake mouth of yours is bullshit." That got Orochimaru's grin to fade, "You know?" Deidara nodded, "I'm not an idiot Orochimaru. I do research on my enemies un. I know everything about the Blood Circle and t your plan to take Lucifer off his throne. I also know that you're afraid of the power of the Azure Warlock. Of MY power un."

Orochimaru glowered at the blonde and shot a snake at him. Deidara smirked and his eyes dilated. The snake transformed into a blue eagle that landed on the blonde's shoulder. Deidara placed a hand on the bird's wing. "Thanks for the new pet un." Orochimaru growled, "Watch yourself, Arms Dealer. You are the strength and weakness of Lucifer himself." He said as he left the shop. Deidara threw the knife and it hit the spot on the door where Orochimaru's head was two seconds before.

Hidan walked in, "Ah, the Azure Eagle. Your symbol. Cool." He said. Deidara nodded, "I gotta go. Having Lunch with someone un." Hidan raised a brow at the blonde. "Oooh, a date huh?" asked the silver haired man. Deidara, "Hardly, well, maybe. I'm not sure un. The redheaded cop wants to apologize for the 'scare' he gave me the other day." Hidan laughed, "Sasori? The vampire? How interesting. You already wormed your way into his heart? You're a damned tease Deidara." Deidara smirked as he walked out the door…

~Later~

Deidara was leaning on a tree in the park. His eyes were closed and Breaking Benjamin was blasting on his I-pod as he sang, waiting for Sasori._ Here I stand, helpless and left for dead. Close your eyes so many days go by. Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right._

Sasori stopped when the blonde's voice reached his ears.

_I believe in you. I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies. I won't stay long, in this world so wrong. _

Sasori spotted the boy against the tree and decided to listen.

_Say good-bye, as we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye. As we dance with the devil tonight._

Sasori saw something swirling around the blonde. Something blue. Flames?

_ Trembling, crawling across my skin, feeling your cold, dark eyes, stealing this life of mine._

Sasori's eyes widened as a blue eagle landed on Deidara's shoulder. A symbol? Of a warlock?

_I believe in you. I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies. I won't last long, in this world so wrong._

Sasori stared as the flames intensified. Blue flames, blue eagle…could Deidara be…?

_Say good-bye, as we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye. As we dance with the devil tonight. Hold on. Hold on._

Deidara's hair shone like woven gold as the flames formed wings on his back. The eagle let out a screech as it took flight. It began to fly circles around him.

_Say good-bye, as we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye. As we dance with the devil tonight. Hold on. Hold on._

As the song ended, the flames died down and Deidara opened his sapphire blue eyes. His gaze fell on Sasori. The redhead stood awe struck as he stared at him. Deidara sighed, knowing that he had released some of his power without realizing it. He walked over to Sasori with a smile. "Hey cop."

Sasori stared him down. "You're definitely not human Deidara." He said. Deidara nodded, "Never said I was un. You only assumed I was. I'm a warlock." Sasori sighed, "Right. Which one are you?" Deidara turned to him with a confused face. "Each witch or warlock knows what their title and symbol is." Explained Sasori.

"Only a witch or warlock would know that un." Shot Deidara." Sasori nodded, "Touché. All right, I get it. A secret. Fine. Come on." He said as he walked towards an exit of the park. Deidara watched him for a few seconds, then followed…

(A/n) End of Chapter 3!

Dei: Freaky snake man appeared un. *hides behind Sasori*

Saso: *sigh* The song is Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin.

R&R! Flames will be used to create a sauna in the land of snow!

~Kari~


	5. Chapter 4: The Crimson Witch

Yeah, what's up? You guys enjoying the fic? Good!^^

Dei: These cupcakes are great un!

Saso: yeah.

Thanks. Anywho-

Oro: Kari doesn't-

Saso: *Smacks Orochimaru in the face* No one invited you!

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Thanks guys. Just throw Orochimaru out the window. On with the chap!

**Chapter 4: The Crimson Witch**

Deidara sat across from Sasori at some dinner. "Why do you keep eyeing me like a hawk un?" asked the young blonde. Sasori averted his gaze, "I'm a cop. I'm after The Arms Dealer. You're an under-aged warlock. Catching on?" he said plainly. Deidara faked a shocked expression, "You think I'M The Arms Dealer!?!" he exclaimed, "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard un! If I were The Arms Dealer, why would I agree to be ALONE with you?" He sat in his seat, arms crossed, pouting like a child.

Sasori couldn't help but laugh at Deidara's childish manner. "Forgive me, but, I have to be cautious." Stated the redhead. Deidara rolled his eyes and turned to the window across the dinner. He spotted Lucifer waving at him. "Uh…I'll be right back." He said as he got up and headed for the men's room. Sasori blinked and watched the blonde walk. Confusion was written all over his face. His phone rang.

"Akasuna here." His boss' voice came through the earpiece. "Hello Sasori." Sasori glanced at the door Deidara had gone through and sighed, "Yeah Orochimaru? I'm on my lunch break." He said. "I know, I'm sorry for interrupting you. I just wanted to see how the case was doing." Sasori looked up at the ceiling, "As good as it ever is. I might have a reliable lead. It's complicated." He explained. Orochimaru stood quiet for a moment. After what seemed like five hours (but was more like twenty seconds) Orochimaru said, "The Arms Dealer is a warlock. Be aware of that." Sasori's eyes widened as the line went dead…

~Deidara~

"What is it Lucifer?" asked Deidara as he shut and locked the door. The fallen angel was leaning on the wall across the room. "The Blood Circle is making its move." Deidara shrugged, "Orochimaru's probably pissed that I found out his little secret un. It's nothing truly frightening." Hidan appeared in the room, "Not that anything ever frightens you Deidara. You don't even know the fucking definition of the word fear!" "Fear, noun. An unpleasant feeling of anxiety or apprehension caused by the presence or anticipation of danger." Quoted Deidara. Lucifer chuckled. Hidan scowled, "Smart ass. But it's not like you find anything dangerous."

Deidara shrugged, "Why would I? And you didn't ask if I found anything dangerous, you asked if I knew the definition, which I do un. Anything else you wanna ask?" Hidan scoffed, "Whatever blondie." "Anything else Lucifer? The cop's jumpy enough as it is. I don't need him to get even more suspicious un." Lucifer placed a hand on Deidara's shoulder, "No. Go on. Just be on your guard my boy." Stated Lucifer. Deidara nodded and turned to the door. "I will un. Geeze, you can be like an over-protective parent!" he said as he walked out the door. Lucifer chuckled as he and Hidan vanished…

~Back with Sasori~

Deidara smiled as he sat across from the redhead again, "I'm back!" he said cheerily. Sasori smiled back, "So…Deidara, I know this isn't a question I should be asking but…how did you end up living on your own at such a young age?" Deidara's eyes got a blank look in them, "My mother was murdered when I was five. I lived on the streets until I got a job at the book shop un. When the owner died, he left me the shop." Sasori thought a minute. That sounded like a likely story. Hmm…

"What about your father?" he asked. Deidara's smile faded at the word _father_. "He left my mother a little before she was killed. I haven't seen the jackass since. Why un?" Sasori raised a crimson brow, "You seem to hold a little anger towards your father. Any reason why?" Deidara turned to the window, that blank look still apparent in his eyes. "He left my mother for no apparent reason. He didn't care about his own son, even though I'm his only child un. And by the way things went, I'm pretty sure he was the one who got my mother killed. Those are the reasons I hate my father un."

Sasori wondered if this was the truth. (How can I get him to put his guard down?...this kid is not telling me everything…at least…I don't think he is…) The waitress came with their food and Deidara picked up his fork and started to randomly stab his fries. Sasori noticed that the blonde hadn't stopped looking out the window once. "Did I offend you blondie?" he asked with a smirk. Deidara turned his gaze to Sasori. Sasori felt a chill go down his spine as he lock gazes with those blank sapphire orbs. How could someone so young seem so empty inside. As if he had… Sasori's eyes widened in realization. As if he had no emotion what so ever.

"Deidara. You gonna keep lying to me? You are The Arms Dealer, aren't you? You can act like you have emotions…but you don't." said the redheaded cop. Deidara laughed. Sasori felt another chill. He had never heard a laugh so void of feeling before. Even worse than a robot. This laugh was one of a person whose feelings never escaped the cages of the heart.

"You sure are a persistent one Sasori. But I guess that's to be expected of the grandson of the Crimson Witch Chiyo un." Sasori's eyes widened at the mention of his grandmother's title. "How do you know-" Deidara laughed again. "Yeah, I'm the Azure Warlock, Katsu Deidara un. The Explosive Artist. The Arms Dealer. Lucifer's Right Hand. Those are the titles I have carried for more than eleven years. You still wanna catch me Sasori? If you know about the fact that I have no emotions, you must have read my journal un. This means that Lucifer left it for you to find for a reason. I may not know what that reason is, but I'm not about to question Lucifer's actions. Never have, don't plan on it now." Deidara's eyes were starting to dilate, "As for you, if you wanna game of intelligence, you won't win. Lucifer has placed the Seal of Sight on me."

Lucifer's Seal (A pair of black wings on the word death) appeared on the blonde's forehead. Sasori stared at it in awe. "As for my emotions, the Seal of Heart handles that. They let me feel them very little. Joy, annoyance, fear, sorrow. I feel them in small doses. As for anger, that was the one emotion I could never feel, therefore, I cannot even begin to understand it. I don't get mad, just irritated. The Seal of Heart is what gives me my free will." Sasori blinked. The hell did that mean?

"Without emotion, you have no motivation to do anything. Without emotion, you are up for grabs to anyone who needs a slave. Lucifer gave me the choice of whether or not I want that. He gave me something to help my shackled emotions. Unfortunately, the only way for me to truly be free, is for someone to help me feel an emotion so strongly that it breaks the cage."

"If it isn't the Azure Warlock. Still searching for the Book of the Scorpion?" both males turned to see Chiyo, the Crimson witch. Deidara smirked at her, "Unfortunately. You've hidden it fairly well Chiyo-sama un." Chiyo narrowed her gaze at him, "You'll never get it you devil." Deidara laughed that eerily empty laugh, "We shall see you old hag. Thank you for lunch Sasori. If you ever need a weapon, the Devil's Arms is always opened to anyone willing to buy. Farewell." Blue flames engulfed the blonde and he vanished.

It was silent for a moment.

Chiyo turned to her grandson to see him deep in thought. "Sasori, did he do anything to you?" she asked in worry. Sasori shook his head as he thought over what Deidara had said. Why had the blonde told him all that? Why him? So many secrets of his life that Sasori didn't need to know. He actually felt sorry for the boy. By the way he had said it, and by what Sasori himself had read in that journal, he had never experienced any type of emotion. Sasori couldn't imagine how boring life would be without his feelings. Happiness when he had first joined the IFBI. Anger when Kisame made fun of him, sorrow at the loss of his parents. He would never give these feelings up.

This explained why no one had ever caught Deidara before. Deidara had all the time in the world to work on what he did. He could always think five steps ahead of his enemies. It was something not many people could do. No one had the patience. Deidara had only patience. Patience and curiosity. Sasori could only wonder how he could help the kid.

"Don't bother Sasori." Said Chiyo, "The devil will never change. You shouldn't worry about him." Sasori glared at his grandmother, "You would know. The only reason you're even here is because you felt that he would find out about the book being hidden in my subconscious mind. Just get the hell out of my way and stay the fuck out of my life. I have work to do." Said Sasori as he got up and headed for the door. He glanced back and saw Chiyo vanish in a flash of red.

"Now, what can I do about that Arms Dealer?" he muttered…

(A/n) there you go!

Saso: the damned witch…

Dei: XP.

Flames will be used to help Deidara's powers!


	6. Chapter 5: The Truth

Here you go, the next chapter!

Dei: you have a lot of fun writing this don't you un?

YUP!

Saso: Kari doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned.

**Chapter 5: The Truth**

~Sasori~

Sasori sat in his apartment, a puppet on the desk in front of him. His Sandaime Kazekage puppet, named after a character he had seen in an anime. His favorite creation. At the moment, he was polishing it. Polishing his many puppets was what he did when he had something on his mind. What was on his mind?

A certain blonde warlock.

Sasori sighed as he attached chakra strings to the puppet and checked if it needed anymore work done to it. When he saw that it was perfect, he replaced it in the scroll that he carried around. His favorite puppet was also his favorite weapon. He glanced around his apartment, checking his puppets to see which he was going to use.

His eyes fell on Hiruko.

He smirked. It had been three days since the incident with the young Arms Dealer. Time to see what he was up to. But Sasori didn't want Deidara to know it was him, not just yet. First he was going to see what the Devil's Arms looked like. He hadn't told Kisame about what he had discovered about Deidara. Sasori didn't know why, but he just didn't think telling the shark was a good idea. He would go on his own…

~Deidara~

Hidan appeared and leaned his elbow on the blonde's back. "Hey Dei, I brought you some lunch. A nice pepperoni pizza from Pizza Hut." He said to the boy. Deidara nodded, "Thanks Hidan. How's the scythe un?" Hidan grinned as he pulled his scythe from his back. He ran a hand over one of the three red blades and said, "It's amazing. I love it." Deidara nodded as he bit into a slice of pizza. Not a single thing of interest had happened since the day with Sasori.

And Deidara was still asking himself why he told Sasori all about himself. There was no logical explanation for why he did. Nothing except that he had felt something, actually FELT something, while he had been talking to him. He had felt…hmm….he mentally went through a list of definitions of emotions, searching for which he had felt. Relieved? He had temporarily felt like he wasn't an empty shell. He felt…like an actual person, if only for a few minutes.

He heard the electronic doors of the Devil's Arms open and saw a short, fat man walk in. (Nothing even remotely artistic about this guy.) he thought. The man seemed to slither up to the register, his cold eyes glancing around the room. "Welcome to the Devil's Arms un. What can I fit you with?" Deidara asked his voice empty. The man looked up at him. "So this is the Devil's Arms huh? Then, you must be Katsu Deidara, Lucifer's Right hand?" he said. The voice was rough and deep, like he had been gargling with salt water or something. Deidara nodded, not seeing any reason to actually talk to this guy…

Until something caught his eye.

The guy was wearing a cloak and a mask, covering most of his body. Deidara saw what looked like hinges on his mouth as he spoke. Deidara smirked inwardly. (A puppet huh? Hmm…) "Anything that catches your eye sir?" he said with a smirk. The man just glanced around. He locked eyes with Deidara, who in turn smirked wider. (It's a puppet all right. Those eyes aren't alive.) "I have some very nice needles that you can fix your puppet with un." He said. "What did you say?" asked the man. "Well, you ARE in a puppet. It's quite obvious to someone who makes weapons for a living. You don't have to hide it un." The man stood silent for a moment. "How could you tell you brat?" he asked. Deidara shrugged, "The hinges on your mouth. When you speak, the mask slides up and I can see the hinges on it un."

Before the man could reply, a certain long haired snake walked into the shop. "If it isn't Orochimaru. What brings you here?" asked Deidara. He was sure to narrow his eyes at the man…

~Sasori POV~

Orochimaru? What the fuck is he doing here? I thought he didn't know who The Arms Dealer was!?! My boss walks right past me and up to Deidara at the register. "Hello Dei-kun. I'm here to give you one last chance. Join the Blood Circle. Help me take Lucifer off of his throne. With your help, we will be unstoppable." He hissed. The Blood Circle? The largest criminal organization in the world? What?

Deidara scowled at him, irritation flashing faintly in his sapphire eyes. "No. I will never help you. Get out of my shop un." He growled. Orochimaru frowned, "Why not? You have never given me a valid reason as to why you don't want to join." Deidara sat back in his chair and grabbed a knife. I couldn't help but stare at the beauty of the object. It was beautifully crafted with a scorpion on the hilt and the words _Red Sand_ on either side of the blade. The one who made the knife was obviously an artist.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Deidara's reply, "Well, besides the fact that I am Lucifer's right hand man, I will never work for Katsu Raito. He can rot in hell for all I care. Do you understand Orochimaru? You can even say those exact words to him if you want un."

Katsu Raito? Who was that? I watch as Orochimaru sighed, "Once I get my newest member to join our cause, we will strike. You will help us, whether you choose to or not. That is just how it is Arms Dealer." He said as he walked out the door. Deidara threw the knife and it struck the door in the exact spot where Orochimaru's head had just been.

"Do you see what's really going on here Sasori?" What? I turn to the blonde. He's staring me down with those empty eyes. Wait, he said Sasori?

~Narrative POV~

Sasori opened up Hiruko and stepped out of the puppet. He didn't know why, he just did. He looked into Deidara's empty sapphire eyes and became mesmerized. The eyes were just so captivating. Deidara averted his gaze to the knife on the wall. Hidan went over to it and pulled it out of the door, tossing it at the blonde. Deidara caught it with ease. He turned back to Sasori and handed him the blade. "Here. I don't know why, but for some reason, I had to make this for you un."

Sasori looked at the blade. "You made this?" he asked. Deidara smirked, faint amusement in his eyes, "Of course. I make ALL the weapons I sell un." Sasori nodded and watched Deidara take another slice of pizza. Sasori thought for a moment before asking, "Orochimaru…the IFBI…it's all a…lie?" Deidara turned to him once more, "Basically. The Blood Circle created the IFBI thirty years ago to keep themselves hidden. They take young people, who go there to help the innocent, and persuade them to work against Lucifer. You are the next one on his list by the sounds of it un."

Sasori looked back at the blade. What did it all mean? Meeting Deidara, this feeling in his heart. Why did he want to help the boy? He was a criminal. Sasori was supposed to catch him. Sasori ground his teeth and jumped back into Hiruko. Deidara raised a brow at the puppet. "What are you doing?" Sasori made the puppet's tail attack the young warlock. Deidara's eyes dilated and a barrier deflected the attack. Hidan went to attack Sasori, but Deidara shouted, "Don't you dare Hidan!" Both the Reaper and the cop froze.

Deidara walked over to the puppet and it attacked once more. The barrier deflected again and Deidara stood face to face with it. "Why are you attacking me Akasuna no Sasori?" he asked. Sasori growled, "You. Are. A. Criminal. I'm supposed to catch you." Deidara rolled his eyes, "You just don't get it do you un? The only reason that Orochimaru wants you to catch me is so that he can find a way to get me to help him fight against Lucifer. You want to help people that are innocent? Then stop working for the IFBI!"

An intoxicating scent reached Sasori's nose. His incisors elongated and his eyes turned blood red. In a matter of seconds, he was out of the puppet, his fangs driven into Deidara's neck.

The blonde shuddered and a blast of energy shot around the shop. Hidan was thrown into a wall, a sword cutting through his chest as he hissed in pain. The Reaper watched with wide eyes as blue flames swirled around the two in front of him. He had never seen Deidara's power react this way. Never. What did it mean? The flames formed wings on Deidara's back and Sasori grew blood red bat wings on his back. A scorpion tail appeared on Sasori and wrapped around Deidara's waist.

Lucifer appeared with rage in his eyes. "RELEASE HIM VAMPIRE!" he yelled in a dark voice. Once the words left his mouth, Sasori was thrown to the ground. The waves of power that had been coming from the two vanished and Deidara fell to his knees. Blood was dripping from the bite mark and he was panting heavily. Lucifer helped him up before turning to Sasori.

Said redhead was sitting on the ground in a daze. Blood was dripping from his mouth and his eyes were still glowing red. Lucifer glowered at him, "How dare you? You are never to-" "It's all right Lucifer." The fallen angel turned to the young blonde. "What?" Deidara stretched and locked eyes with Lucifer, "It's not like anything happened un. Besides, I should've known what would happen un." Replied the blonde. Lucifer gave Deidara a worried glance before vanishing.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Sasori. Deidara went over to Hidan and pulled him out of the sword. "FUCK!...t-thanks." Said the Reaper through clenched teeth. Deidara turned to Sasori, "Lucifer can be…over-protective. He thinks of me as his son." Sasori nodded in understanding. He licked his lips and tasted Deidara's blood again. The taste was so…intoxicating. He was addicted.

What was he gonna do now?

(A/n)There you go!

Dei: YES!!!I KILLED SEPHIROTH UN!!!

Saso: Took you long enough blondie.

Dei: XP.

Anywho, R&R. Flames will be used in Deidara's pyromania!


	7. Chapter 6: Strange Feelings

Okz, just so my faithful reader can know, the reason Sasori said that to Chiyo a couple of chaps back is cause in this story, Sasori's parents died when he was ten. Instead of taking him in, Chiyo left him to fend for himself. The only reason she ever looked for him was to hide the Book of the Scorpion. And that is the only reason she ever does. Thus the "Just get the hell out of my way and stay the fuck out of my life!" line. Ok? Yes it was cruel, but he has his reasons. Deidei!

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Thank you. On with the chap!

**Chapter 6: Strange Feelings**

Deidara sat polishing a gun as Sasori stared at his new knife. The blonde just didn't understand it. What was it about Sasori that made him FEEL? He heard the door open and looked up to see Lucifer. "What is it?" he asked. Lucifer looked from Deidara to Sasori, wondering why the redhead was still here. "Well?" asked the blonde, irritation faint in his voice. Lucifer sighed and walked over to him, "I'm just wondering why the vampire from the IFBI is still here. For all we know, he could be plotting to take you to Raito.

Deidara shrugged as he continued to polish the gun. Sasori growled at Lucifer, "I am a man of justice." He stated. Lucifer narrowed his gaze at him, "A man who works for Katsu Raito doesn't know the meaning of justice. All they do is harm those who don't deserve it." Sasori ground his teeth, "Maybe those who have never been done wrong. I on the other hand, know what it's like to have everything you care about ripped away."

Deidara could tell that this argument wasn't going to end unless Lucifer truly believed that Sasori was trust worthy. Deidara sighed and held his right hand up. In a flash of blue flames, a large blue book appeared in his open hand. At the flash of flames, both Lucifer and Sasori turned to him. "What are you doing my boy?" asked Lucifer. Deidara opened the book half way, "You wanna see if Sasori is worthy of trust un? There is a way to prove if he is or isn't." Sasori stared at him and realized that what he held was a spell book. The same one Deidara had been reading the night they had bumped into each other at the park. The Book of the Wolf.

Deidara's eyes dilated and his lips moved in a silent chant. Sasori felt as if something was entering his mind. He didn't like it. Using the magic he had learned from his parents before their death, he tried to push the intrusion out. Deidara's eyes started to glow as his lips moved faster. Sasori felt a tremendous pressure on his mind. "What…what are you doing?" asked Sasori as the pressure built. Deidara continued to silently chant. Sasori couldn't take it anymore. He gave up the struggle and let the blonde enter his mind…

~In Sasori's subconscious~

Deidara stood before Sasori in a space filled with puppets and wings. Deidara glanced around before locking eyes with Sasori. "Very interesting. You seek attention from people, trying to hide it behind puppets. The wings symbolize the freedom that you desire un. I also see the cracked mirror. You feel as if someone deluded you, betrayed you." Deidara started to walk around the space, glancing at everything in it. He stopped in front of a picture of Sasori when he was little, his parents holding him up in the air, all smiling. "You're heart still aches for the loss of your parents un. You miss them."

Sasori stared as Deidara looked around. What was he looking for? Deidara stopped in front of one of the puppets. "Hmm…this one has my face on it un. It looks as if you were working on it. You want to help me?" he asked as he turned back to the redhead. Sasori looked into those empty, sapphire blue eyes. How could eyes so empty make even sapphires seem dull? "Why?" asked Deidara. Sasori blinked before answering, "No one deserves to live life without emotion. You're a young kid. You shouldn't have gone through what you did."

Deidara cocked his head to the side in curiosity. No one besides Lucifer had ever wanted to help him. Why did Sasori want to? "So…are you trust worthy Akasuna no Sasori?" asked the blonde warlock. Sasori shrugged, "I am a man of justice. I help those in need. At the moment, I want to help you." Deidara's eyes got a spark of curiosity. "Why?" Sasori stayed quiet in thought. Why DID he want to help Deidara? He remembered the feeling he got when he was around the boy. A strange possessive feeling. He walked up to the blonde, "Because I like you. Don't ask why. I don't even know myself. But…I do."

Deidara looked Sasori in his chocolate brown eyes. "You have determination in your eyes un. You plan on helping me whether I ask you to or not?" he stated. Sasori nodded. "Very well then. It seems you are trust worthy." There was a flash of blue…

~Reality~

Lucifer watched as Deidara stretched after he returned to reality. He was surprised to see Sasori rub his neck. He was still conscious? Did Deidara find him trust worthy? That was a first. "He's fine un. You don't have to worry about it. I didn't find any thoughts about the Blood Circle in there." Said Deidara. Lucifer raised a brow in surprise. Sasori walked over to Deidara, "So, what are you gonna do, Arms Dealer?" he asked. Deidara shrugged as a radio (that Sasori didn't even notice was there) turned on. Breaking Benjamin started to play.

_ If I had to, I would put myself right beside you. So let me ask, would you like, would you like that?_

"Why is it, every time I see you, you're listening to this band?" asked Sasori. Deidara shrugged, "I like listening to them." Sasori raised a crimson brow, "Like? Doesn't that send the message that the music makes you feel something?" Deidara shrugged, "A little un."

_Something's getting in the way; something's just about to break. I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane. So tell me, how it should be._

"What about me?" asked the redhead, "Do I make you feel anything?" Deidara looked Sasori in the eyes again. "Yes. You make me have this strange feeling un. I don't understand it at all but something is there." He explained. Sasori wondered why.

_Do you like that? There's a fine line, between love and hate and I don't mind, just let me say that I like that-_

Deidara looked up at the ceiling, "it's weird. That's never happened before." Sasori leaned his face over to Deidara's. What was it about the boy that caused his heart to beat? It was weird. Why did he like this boy?

_Desperate I will crawl, waiting for so long. No love, there's no love. Die for anyone, what have I become?_

He saw a flash of emotion in Deidara's eyes before he placed his lips on the blonde's. A bolt of pleasure ran though him.

_Something's getting in the way; something's just about to break. I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane. As I burn another page, as I look the other way, I still try to find my place, in the diary of Jane._

Sasori pulled away and saw Deidara staring at him with eyes faintly glowing. The redhead couldn't help but stare at those amazing blue orbs. They hypnotized him. "Yeah," said Deidara, "you definitely provoke strange feelings in me un."

Sasori turned and saw Lucifer staring at him, deep in thought. He smirked at the redhead before vanishing. "Ok?" asked Sasori. Deidara pulled out another knife and a paintbrush. He began to place a design on it. Sasori stared at him before sitting in a chair and sighing…

(A/n) Ok, the reason skipped some parts of the song, which is Diary of Jane, is because, they're talking and the song is playing in the background. It's the parts of the song that reach Sasori's ears. Ok?

Dei: Me liky the kiss un!

Saso: *smirk*

R&R! Flames will be used to make delicious s'mores!


	8. Chapter 7: Realization

Yuppers! Chapter 7!

Dei: UNO!  
Saso: Crap!...uh….wild! Color yellow!

Dei: NYA! *draws cards*

Saso: *Snicker*

Their having a Uno tournament! Anyone wanna bet on who wins?

Dei: Draw 2 Danna un!

Saso: Fuck!

Deidei! Disclaimer!

Dei: Uh, Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

On with the chap!

**Chapter 7: Realization**

One week.

It had been exactly a week since Sasori had found out the truth about the IFBI. He had planned to just quit and see what he could do to help Deidara, but the blonde had other plans.

"We can use this to our advantage un." He had told Sasori, "Just go about your life as if nothing happened. But be careful un. The Blood Circle only keeps the newbies in the dark. All of the other so called _agents_ know everything and they're a part of Raito's plan to take the throne un."

Sasori was about to ask who Raito was, when a customer came in and Deidara became occupied. It seemed as if every time he came close to asking about the man, something caught Deidara's attention. Who WAS Katsu Raito?

Sasori was brought out of his thoughts when Kisame came up to him. "What's up blue boy?" Sasori had stuck to the plan. Kisame had no clue that Sasori knew. Kisame motioned for Sasori to follow him. "What's wrong?" asked Sasori as they walked up to the elevator. "It's time you met the head of the IFBI." Stated the shark. "Head? I thought Orochimaru was the head?"

Kisame shook his head, "Orochimaru is second in command." Sasori watched as Kisame pushed the button for the top floor. Newbies weren't allowed on that floor, so Sasori was surprised that Kisame was taking him there. Why would-

Realization hit him hard, Raito. Kisame was taking him to meet Raito.

The elevator doors opened and Kisame led Sasori down a long, dark hallway. It led to a pair of grey double doors with torches on either side. "You ready Sasori?" asked Kisame with a smirk. Sasori looked up at the doors and nodded. Time to find out who Katsu Raito was.

He pushed the doors open and found himself in a room full of weapons. It was put in a fashion that was similar to the Devil's Arms. Weapons aligned the walls and the tables scattered about. At the end of the room was a large black desk. Behind it, on the wall, there was placed a long, black sword. The hilt had rubies embedded into it and the black blade had the word _Explosive _engraved on the side facing Sasori. A man was seated at the desk. Sasori's jaw almost dropped as he took in the man's appearance.

He looked like an older version of Deidara.

Like Deidara, he had golden blonde hair, though his was kept short and it fell just above his eyes. Also, unlike Deidara, his eyes weren't sapphire blue, they were a grayish color, almost as if he were blind. He stared at Sasori with a superior look in his eyes. (Katsu Raito…wait…Katsu…)

The man stood and walked around the desk to stand before Sasori. "Welcome, Akasuna no Sasori. I am Katsu Raito. Head of the IFBI. You have been brought here because you have been doing an excellent job as an agent." He held his hand out to shake Sasori's; the redhead returned the gesture reluctantly. When their hand s met, Sasori got a chill. He looked in the eyes. Those gray eyes seemed so…cold.

"What's the point?" asked Sasori, not giving any signs of paranoia away. Raito smirked, "Quick and right to the point. As to be expected of the grandson of the Red Witch Chiyo." Sasori ground his teeth at the mention of his grandmother's name. Raito was losing points fast. "You see Sasori, the IFBI protects the innocent." (Yeah right) thought Sasori (I saw what Pein, one of your star agents, did to that kid the other day.) He remembered what Deidara had told him about the Blood Circle.

_Katsu Raito takes the most promising people in the FBI business and brainwashes them into working against Lucifer. He wants to take control of the Underworld and use the supernatural to rule Earth. Be careful if they take you to meet him Sasori un._

"I know that you are a man of justice. I was hoping you'd help us fight against Lucifer, who killed my son." Stated Raito. Sasori bit back a laugh. If this man was really who he thought he was, and it was obvious he was, then he killed Deidara with his own hands. Lucifer was the one who saved him. Sasori nodded in understanding. If he wanted to stop the Blood Circle, the organization that had murdered his parents, he'd have to find out their plans.

Raito smirked, "Good. Here," he handed Sasori a card, "Call me if you get any leads on The Arms Dealer." Sasori nodded and left the room. "Good to have you on our side Sasori." Said Kisame as he walked past…

~Later, at the Devil's Arms~

"You met Katsu Raito un?" asked Deidara in monotone. "Yeah…he's your father…isn't he Deidara?" asked Sasori. Deidara nodded, "Yeah. You remember my journal un?" "Of course. One of the reasons I know he's lying. He told me Lucifer killed his son."

Lucifer laughed, "Me? How despicable. Probably how he gets some people to pity him." Sasori nodded, staring into Deidara's amazing blue eyes. The blonde looked at him. "See something you like Sasori?" he asked. Sasori smiled, "I think so." He said. Deidara laughed his empty laugh. Sasori felt his heart tear. (I'm definitely gonna make his laugh a real one. I swear it.) he thought.

"So, what are you planning to do my boy?" Sasori turned to Lucifer. Deidara smirked, "Why, destroy the Blood Circle of course." He replied. Sasori and Lucifer turned to the blonde in confusion. "And how the fuck do you plan on doing that Dei?" came Hidan, walking in through the front doors. Deidara's eyes dilated and virtual screens appeared around him. Sasori focused of the screens and was able to identify a lot of vampire and other Creature's names on them.

Hidan let out a whistle, "Impressive. You already have a fucking army?" Deidara nodded, "Even though many Creatures have been brainwashed by Katsu Raito, there are still more that remain loyal to Lucifer and his Inner Group un." "Inner Group?" asked Sasori. Deidara nodded. "Us, duh." Replied Hidan. Sasori glared at him and turned back to Deidara.

"When do you plan on attacking?" he asked. Deidara looked at each screen in turn before answering. "Tomorrow night."

Hidan and Lucifer blinked, "Tomorrow?" Deidara nodded. He went to one of the screens and it showed a picture of a raven haired man. His sharingan eyes swept over everyone in the room, landing on Deidara. "Yes, Arms Dealer? Are you ready for the war?" he asked. By his demeanor… Sasori guessed this man was a vampire. "Why, yes I am Uchiha Itachi un. As head of the largest vampire coven in the Underworld, you will be assisting us un?" Asked Deidara. Itachi nodded, "You need not worry about that Katsu Deidara. Our loyalty is to Lord Lucifer. Tomorrow night?" Deidara nodded and the screen went black.

This went on until Deidara had spoken to the head of every Creature in the Underworld. Lucifer stood, looking highly impressed. "I didn't expect you to have gathered so many of my followers my boy." He said with pride, as a father would say to his son. Deidara shrugged, "It was the obvious thing to do. Something that Raito wouldn't expect un."

"You're right Deidara. I didn't expect it."

All heads turned to the opening doors in shock, even Deidara had a faint shock in his eyes. Katsu Raito and Orochimaru walked into the Devil's Arms. The shock faded from Deidara and he stared blankly at his biological father. "It's been a long time…father." He said in an empty voice. Raito smirked, "A very long time, Deidara." He replied. "What brings you to my shop un?" "You, my son." Raito appeared in front of Deidara. The blonde's eyes dilated, but Raito grabbed him by the throat.

"Release of the Seal." Muttered Raito. "NO!" Lucifer charged at him, but Orochimaru stood in his way. Sasori watched as Deidara's sapphire eyes dulled. Raito put Deidara down. "Come my son, time to go home." He said.

"Yes father."

Only one thought passed through Sasori's mind. What the hell were they gonna do now?

(A/n) OH NOSE! What's gonna happen now? You'll have to R&R 2 find out! XD

Dei: UNO!

Saso: DRAW FOUR!

Dei: DAMNIT UN!

Kari: Flames will be used to burn the Uno cards. Guess the winner and there's a dedication for you!


	9. Chapter 8: Raito's Notes

Okz! Chapter 8 coming through!

Dei: *Pouting*

Saso: *Victorious grin*

Dedications to Blood Drenched Scorpion and RebleFlame for getting the right answer as to who won the tournament. XD.

Dei: I still say Sasori-danna cheated un!

Saso: Oh get off it brat. I'll make it up to you later.

Dei: *Blush but still pouting* Hmph.

Saso: Lol!

Well?

Saso: Oh right! Kari doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned! I~ am the champion, my friends!

Dei: *Glaring at wall*

Lol! On with the chap!

**Chapter 8: Raito's Notes**

Lucifer punched a hole into the wall, "Damn that Raito! How the hell did he Release the Seal!" he growled. Sasori didn't know what to do. He felt an unknown rage at what had just happened. He wanted to go up to the Blood Circle and kick all of their asses. In fact…

He was gonna do just that.

"Where was it that Deidara told the Leaders to meet him?" asked the redhead. Lucifer and Hidan turned to Sasori in question. Well, Hidan did. Lucifer still had rage in his coal black eyes. "Here. But it's not like it matters now anyway." Replied Hidan. Sasori walked up to the screens and started to read all the info he could on the Creatures Deidara had assembled.

"What are you planning Akasuna no Sasori." Muttered Lucifer as he went over to where the vampire stood. Sasori continued to read the info as he formulated a plan as to how they were going to counteract Raito. He tried to push his rage into the back of his mind. If he was going to make this work, he would have to think five steps ahead of anyone.

If this was gonna work, he'd have to think like Deidara.

"I asked you a question boy!" growled Lucifer. Sasori knew that the fallen angel wasn't thinking clearly. He turned to him, "If we're going to have any chance at getting Deidara back, we have to act quickly. Knowing the way Orochimaru thinks…they won't expect us to go as scheduled." Lucifer's eyes widened. He hadn't thought of that. Sasori returned to reading the information.

Hidan went over to the counter and waved Sasori over to it. Sasori walked over to see the keyboard and mouse to the magical computer Deidara used. He nodded as he sat down. The blue desk suddenly turned red. Sasori blinked. "It is designed to work for warlocks or witches only. It turns the color that signifies them." Explained the silver haired Reaper.

Sasori nodded as he started to check all the files that Deidara had…

~The next day~

Hidan yawned as he entered the Devil's Arms. He blinked when he saw Sasori sitting in the exact same spot as he had left him at four am. The Reaper glanced at the clock on the wall over the counter. Eleven am. "Did you sleep at all cop?" he asked. Sasori didn't answer as he wrote something on a notepad he had found in one of the register drawers.

Hidan walked over to him and saw that Sasori had a few spell books on the counter. He counted them and saw the title of one. _The Book of the Eagle_. Hidan blinked. Sasori was reading Deidara's spell books? He watched as the redhead wrote down one of the spells.

"What are you doing?" asked the Reaper. Sasori looked up this time. "Orochimaru knows I'm a warlock. He will expect me to have a spell book. I'm writing a few powerful spells repeatedly to memorize them. This way, there's no possible way for him to disarm me." Hidan stared at the half-vampire, impressed by how he was taking the situation. It reminded him of how Deidara did things.

"But…Deidara has all those books memorized too." He told him. Sasori nodded, "I thought of that. If all else fails, there's one book Deidara never got his hands on." Replied Sasori. Hidan blinked and his eyes widened. "The Book of the Scorpion. But…how the fuck are you gonna use spells from a book that no one has?" Sasori smirked in amusement. "My grandmother wrote the book. Where do you think she hid it? The book was put into my subconscious. I can see the spells as if the book was in front of me."

The electronic doors opened and Lucifer walked in. "Interesting. That's one advantage we have…unfortunately…" Lucifer let the sentence drop. Sasori nodded, "Your hearts not in it. You don't wanna fight against Deidara. That makes two of us. If it comes down to a battle between us and him, let me handle it. I find a way to bring him to his senses." Sasori's tone was hard. He was determined to bring Deidara back alive.

Lucifer could see why his right hand man had trusted Sasori so much. He was truly a man of justice. He thought of the way Deidara's power had reacted when Sasori had bitten him. Could Sasori be the one that saved Deidara?

Sasori turned his attention to one of the screens around the room. Lucifer and Hidan saw a picture of Katsu Raito and info on his achievements. "How'd you get this?" asked Hidan. "Hacked into Raito's private computer. I thought Lucifer might like to see some information I found on an experiment he conducted 16 years ago…on the fetus growing inside of a woman."

Lucifer and Hidan both looked at the screen in interest.

_5/5/1994_

_Specimen: Deidara._

_My research is going well. Alex knows nothing of my experiments with the unborn child. If all goes well, I'll be able to sculpt the perfect warrior from him. The drinks I have been giving here taste like any normal juice. The child is growing normally. Hopefully, she will never see the truth._

_If that were to happen, she would most likely take the specimen away. I cannot let that happen._

"Next, this are notes from five years later." Stated Sasori as he brought up another file.

_5/5/1999_

_Deidara is the perfect child. He does what he is told, never complains, never cries or throws tantrums. Alex is still oblivious to what has happened to him. I applaud myself. The boy knows nothing but curiosity. Curiosity and patience. I had him kill a mouse today, to see if he'd follow orders. He did it without a moment's hesitation. _

_Now to train him. _

"And still again, not seven months later."

_11/10/1999_

_I have made a grave mistake. Killing Deidara was regretful. Now Lucifer has him…damnit. The boy's power is triple of what it used to be…hmm…maybe…yes. I will just let Lucifer train the boy. The more he gets attached…the higher the probability of success when I attack. Now…I wait._

Sasori turned to see Lucifer's reaction. Lucifer's coal black eyes held a deep hatred in them. "So…he knew where Deidara was the entire time?" he said through gritted teeth. Sasori nodded. "I'm going to sleep. I need to be well rested when we attack." He said as he got up and headed downstairs.

Lucifer was furious it seemed. Sasori smirked. (We have a lot more in common than you think Lucifer. Reading that pissed me off too.) he thought as he fell on Deidara's couch…

(A/n) Next chap, the grand battle!

Dei: I didn't appear un!

Saso: you were captured brat.

Dei: XP

R&R! Flames will be used to roast a pig that Hidan sacrificed this afternoon!


	10. Chapter 9: The Headquarters

And so, here we are with chapter 9!

Dei: Please Sasori-danna un!

Saso: No.

Dei: *puppy eyes* PLEEEEAAASSSEEE!

Saso: …fine. After the chapter.

Dei: YAY!

…Not even I know what's going on…

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

On with the chap!

**Chapter 9: The Headquarters**

Sasori pulled out the copy of Deidara's journal he had found a few months ago. He still had two hours before the army showed. He was about to continue where he left off when a thought came into his head. What had Deidara last written in this? He open the book to the last page and found the last entry.

_3/7/10_

_What is this feeling? This strange, actual FEELING that I get every time I'm around him? I just don't understand it. When he placed his lips on mine…it was like my heart was beating for the first time. What does it mean? And…why does he wanna help me? Hmm…looking at this date…I'm officially 17 today. I looked up some info on Sasori…he's 19…not that much older than myself. He's considered a genius for helping the cops solve the Black Blood case…a genius…heh, a genius that can't measure up to the expectations. He was almost sucked into Raito's plans!...but…no one else would know Raito's true nature…Not at first glance…after all… I am his son, I know how evil he really is…I actually feel relieved that Sasori actually believed me. I don't want anything to happen to him…strange, yes, but…If he can actually make me feel, I don't want to lose him…I don't want to be an empty shell anymore…_

Sasori closed the journal with a smile. So Deidara DID feel things around him…Determination filled the redhead's eyes as he thought of what had happened. He looked at the clock and got to his feet. Almost time…

~An hour later~

Sasori stood before the leaders of the creatures. Itachi, head of the largest coven of vampires in the Underworld. Kakuzu, head of the demons. His own cousin, Gaara, who was head of the lycans. And his grandmother. Head of the Warlocks and witches.

Half of the leaders didn't seem very amused. 

Itachi sighed, "Where is the Arms Dealer? We are here to meet with him." Sasori looked the vampire in the eye, as was custom to do so, "Change of plans, the Blood Circle have the Arms Dealer captured. I will be taking his place until I free him." Kakuzu's eyes glowed brightly, "You? And just who the hell ARE you?" Sasori didn't falter, "My name is Akasuna no Sasori. I am half vampire, half warlock. Grandson of the Crimson Witch Chiyo. And ex-member of the IFBI. I know most of the building that we are headed to like the back of my hand."

Itachi's eyes narrowed, "If you are a former member of Raito's IFBI, why should we trust you?" Sasori's eyes dilated and the screens of Deidara's magical computer appeared behind them, "You don't have to. But either way, I'm your only way into the IFBI Headquarters. Raito has put up a barrier system and I am the only one that has knowledge of how to hack into the system."

Itachi and Kakuzu exchanged glances before nodding. "Very well then. What's the plan." The raven said…

~At the IFBI Headquarters~

Kisame sighed. Knowing that Sasori had been a traitor was depressing. As was the fact that Raito had the Arms Dealer under his control. Kisame didn't like the way he was doing it. No one deserved to go without emotion. He looked out of his office window and saw a flash of movement. What was that? Before he could move, his eyes met sharingan….

"That was close." Muttered Gaara. Sasori sat in a tree with his laptop. "Nice job Itachi. Are all of your soldiers ready?" he asked. Itachi nodded. Kakuzu scoffed, "Blood thirsty really." He stated. Gaara nodded as well as he looked up at the moon. "Yes." Stated Chiyo. Sasori typed in a few more codes to deactivate the barrier and closed the computer. "In three…two…one." The barrier vanished and the redheaded vampire leaped into the building.

The plan was simple, Lucifer met up with Sasori inside, Hidan following. As the others handled the agents in the building, the three of them would find Deidara. "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu."

Sasori ducked down a hall as Itachi and some vampires attacked some of Raito's men head on. Sasori saw the elevator. "Come on." He said…

"Top floor?" asked Hidan, "Why the fuck would anyone wanna be on the top floor?" Sasori shrugged, "It seems to be an evil villain thing. Happens in video games too." Hidan laughed, "Never thought of it that way." Sasori glanced at Lucifer. The fallen angel stood quiet as he waited for them to reach the top floor. "You'd better be able to get him back Sasori. If not, it'll be your head." He muttered. Sasori nodded, having guessed that already. Lucifer really acted like Deidara's father.

The elevator stopped abruptly.

The lights flickered off.

Sasori sighed, "Come on. This won't stop s." He said as he used chakra strings to open the escape hatch and pull himself up out of the elevator. As he stood, he met eyes with Pein. "Hello Akasuna." He said. Sasori remained quiet. Pein lunged at him, shimmering blade in hand. (Holy water.) Realized Sasori as he dodged the blade. Hidan jumped out of the cart and pulled out his scythe. "Sasori, Lucifer! You go on ahead! I got this fight!" he yelled as he swung the scythe at Pein. Pein blocked it and kicked the Reaper in the jaw. Hidan smirked and the scythe started to glow. Sasori stood for a moment, before Lucifer spread his wings and took flight. "Hidan is not someone you should worry about Sasori, Keep going!"

Sasori spared one final glance at Hidan before his own blood red wings appeared and he leaped into the air. He heard the snap of a cable and saw the elevator begin to fall. Hidan started to laugh maniacally as he continued to battle Pein. Sasori sighed and soared higher.

He caught up to Lucifer and his eyes dilated. The door to the top floor blew open and they flew through it. Sasori saw the same hall as before. There was a crash and Sasori glanced at the elevator shaft. "Do not worry about him. It takes a lot to be rid of the Grim Reaper." Said Lucifer as he walked down the hall. Sasori nodded and walked after him.

They reached the grey double doors and Sasori pushed them open.

"Hello Sasori."

Sasori saw Orochimaru standing in the middle of the room. The redhead continued to glance around until his eyes fell on the desk in the back. Raito sat calmly, a smirk planted firmly on his face. "Welcome Lord Lucifer. It's an honor to have you in my office. Please," he snapped his fingers and a barrier surrounded the two, "make yourselves comfortable."

Sasori scowled at him, ""Raito. Where's Deidara!" he growled, fangs elongating. Orochimaru chuckled as Raito's smirk widened, "Why, right behind you Sasori." Sasori turned and was hit by blue flames. He grunted in pain as he hit the barrier. Lucifer took a step back, torn at his duty as ruler of the underworld and his protective mannerisms towards the only son he's ever had.

Deidara's eyes were blank, void of any emotion. The Azure Eagle was perched on his shoulder. Sasori got to his feet and frowned. So that was their game. Sasori looked at the barrier and realized that it was a spell from the book of the Hawk. Sasori closed his eyes and saw pages of the Book of the Scorpion. He opened his brown eyes and they dilated, red lightning sparking from his fingers. He placed a hand on the barrier and it shattered. "Lucifer, you handle them. I'll handle Deidara." He said. Lucifer nodded and turned to Raito.

Sasori pulled out a scroll. "It's fitting, that two rival artists should face each other. I just wish it was under better circumstances." He said as he summoned his Sandaime Kazekage puppet…

(A/n) Okz, me done! XD

Dei: Danna!

Saso: *Sigh* Fine. *goes to play DDR with Dei*

OH! That makes sense now! XD. R&R! Flames will be used to cook meh dinner!


	11. Chapter 10: Broken Cage

And so, the winner of the DDR game was, Deidara!

Dei: ^l/

Saso: ….whatever….

Lol, Sasori is just like Dei, a sore loser!

Dei: And he even tried to cheat! Didn't work un.

He tried to use his chakra strings to make Deidara trip.

Dei: But I still won un! Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned!

On with the chap!

**Chapter 10: Broken Cage**

Sasori moved his fingers gracefully. "Iron sand: Scattered Shower!" Iron sand dripped from the puppet's mouth and attacked Deidara in a shower of spikes. Deidara's eyes dilated and a barrier of blue flames deflected the attack. Deidara muttered one word. "Katsu." Sasori saw blue flames headed towards him and leaped into the air as an explosion engulfed the area he was standing in.

Deidara didn't waste time. His eyes dilated once more and he started a silent chant. Sasori's eyes widened and he quickly moved a hand. The iron sand formed another spike, this one longer, more deadly. (If I'm going to stand a chance against Deidara, I'm going to have to attack as if I mean to kill him.) he thought. "Take this!" The spike shot at the blonde. Deidara jumped back to dodge, his lips never stopping. Sasori felt a blast of energy hit him in the chest. He crashed into the wall, his puppet skidding across the room.

(Damnit. He separated me from the Sandaime…fine then. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.) Sasori closed his eyes and saw pages of the Book of the Scorpion. He took a deep breath and focused on Deidara. He raised his arms and brought them down quickly. "Unleash! True power of the Vampire!" he yelled. His eyes turned red and dilated. The lightning coming off of his fingers dissipated. His breath began to come out in puffs of smoke and his wings unfurled his fangs elongated and he pulled out the knife Deidara had crafted for him. Deidara waved his hand and the blue flames appeared at Sasori's feet.

"Frozen Tundra." Muttered the red head. Blood red ice spread through the room at break neck speed. Deidara moved his arms in front of his body and the flames protected him from the freeze. Sasori heard the crash of a window and turned to see that Lucifer and Raito had taken this fight outside. Raito was on a white dragon. "You should pay more attention to YOUR battle, Sasori-kun!" Sasori jumped back as Orochimaru came at him with his blade. The snake attacked once more, aiming for Sasori's throat. Sasori blocked the attack with the knife.

"Who said I wasn't?" Sasori growled as he kicked Orochimaru across the room. He saw Deidara throw a sword at him and side stepped it. Deidara's eyes dilated once more, this time, all the weapons in the room floated up, surrounding Sasori, "…well….shit…this is quite the predicament isn't it?" he muttered. He glanced around and saw that Deidara had left no openings in this bubble of weapons. Orochimaru started to laugh, "It's over Sasori, no one can defeat the Arms Dealer." Sasori heard the click of a gun. (Gotta think fast.) All the weapons attacked at once. Orochimaru laughed like a mad man. "It really is a shame Sasori! You would have made a fine addition to our army!"

A spike of ice pierced Orochimaru's chest.

He turned his head and met blood red eyes. "I-impossible! There was no escaping that attack!" Sasori smirked. He had a few cuts on his face and his black and red jacket was nowhere to be seen. (Sasori wears all black and a black and red jacket.) "I guess Deidra is gonna have to get me a new jacket." He muttered as he threw the snake across the room. He turned to Deidara. The blonde just stared at him with those dull, blank eyes. Sasori felt a tear at his heart. He wanted the eyes that made sapphires dull, not this. "Deidara. You don't have to fight me. I'm your friend. I want to help you." The blonde waved his hand and a couple of knives attacked Sasori. Sasori's scorpion tail appeared and deflected the attack. "Please…let me help you…" he whispered.

"It's no use Sasori." Sasori turned, but not fast enough. Orochimaru's sword went through his stomach. "You put your guard down. Rookie mistake." He said as he kicked Sasori to the ground. He started to laugh.

Sasori looked up at Deidara. The blonde was staring at him, taking in the situation. Suddenly, it seemed like something inside Deidara shattered. His eyes suddenly got a look of shock in them.

And then they were filled with rage.

Sasori blinked, trying to get up past the pain. Orochimaru stopped laughing and kicked him back down. Sasori swore he saw stars as pain ran through his body. He bit back a yell and looked up. Where did Deidara go? Orochimaru's weight vanished and Sasori heard the snake shriek in pain. He felt a slight heat where the sword had gone through him. "D-Deidara?" he asked when he saw the Arms Dealer over him. "What up cop? You look like you've been through a rough time un." Replied the blonde. Sasori smirked at him, "Like you don't know?" Deidara smirked back, "Hey, I'm not the one who stabbed you un." "Fair enough." Deidara stood up and Sasori noticed that the wound had completely healed. He looked back at Deidara who was headed towards the elevator shaft.

"Hidan's fighting? Figures he'd be at the bottom of an elevator shaft un. You think you can handle Orochimaru by yourself?" Sasori smirked, "Yeah. But I'm not letting you go anywhere alone. Wait up." Deidara rolled his eyes but nodded in understanding. They both turned as Orochimaru got to his feet. "You'll pay for that boy!" he exclaimed as he charged at Deidara. Sasori appeared in front of him. "Ice Wolves!" Ice shot from Sasori's hands and formed wolves that attacked Orochimaru. The snake dodged and scowled at the redhead.

He waved his arm and snakes attacked Sasori. Sasori sliced them in half with his knife. "Hurry up Sasori! It's boring watching you fight un! I want some action too!" Sasori smirked. Whatever happened to Deidara, it had him acting different. Sasori's eyes dilated and he started to silently chant. Orochimaru's eyes widened and he started to gasp for air. Deidara watched in interest as the man fell to the ground. After a few seconds, he lay still.

"Nice one un. You preformed that spell well." Stated Deidara as he turned to the elevator shaft. "Hey, Deidara." He turned to Sasori. Deidara turned to him. "How are you?" Deidara grinned, "It's a strange feeling. I've never felt these things so strongly before. And, like I told you before, I've NEVER felt anger before un. It actually feels good." "How'd it happen?"

Deidara got a thoughtful look on his face, "I…don't really know. I saw you on the floor, in pain, and something in me just…shattered un. It felt like a flood of emotion just hit me." Sasori blinked. (Strange. All because I was injured? Does that mean that Deidara has affection for me?) Sasori was brought out of his thoughts when Deidara laughed. IT was a real one, no empty tone. "What?" asked the redhead. "Your face! It's funny un!" Sasori couldn't help but smile. "What are you gonna do now Arms Dealer?" he asked. Deidara stopped laughing, but grinned at Sasori.

"The fun's not over yet!" he exclaimed as he jumped down the shaft. "It figures he'd do that." Sasori turned to see Lucifer. The fallen angel didn't have a scratch on him. "What happened t Raito?" asked Sasori. "The coward ran away when he felt a blast of power come from this room. What happened?" Sasori shrugged, "I'll explain later. Let's go see how Deidara's doing." Lucifer nodded and they leaped down the shaft after the Azure Warlock…

(A/n) Done with Chapter 10!

Dei: I got to fight un! I saved Danna's life!

Saso: So? I saved your too brat!

Dei: I know un!

R&R! Flames will be used to make a huge bonfire!


	12. Chapter 11: Getting Back on Track

Saso: *reading a book*

Dei: *asleep on the couch*

It's very quiet…kinda creepy…

Saso: Kari doesn't own Naruto or anything previously owned.

Thanks. On with the chap! Oops. *Lowers voice* Almost woke up Deidei.

**Chapter 11: Getting Back on Track**

Hidan dodged a slice to the head. (Damn. This guy's pretty good. Gotta think of a-) Hidan was ripped out of his thoughts as a shadow came down on Pein. Blood splattered on Hidan. "What the-" Hidan's eyes widened as he realized what had happened. Deidara had dropped from above and used two swords to cut into Pein's shoulders. The blonde kicked off of Pein and sent him to the ground. Deidara landed next to Hidan with a grin.

"What the fuck? Dei? This mean you're back on our side?" asked the Reaper. Deidara rolled his eyes and said with sarcasm heavy in his voice, "No Hidan, I just attacked one of the enemy for no apparent reason un." Hidan blinked in confusion. "Did you…did you just use sarcasm?" he asked. Deidara turned to where Pein lay, "Hmm….release!" he exclaimed, his sapphire eyes dilating. Pein groaned in pain (Hah, that sounds funny! XD) and looked up at the Arms Dealer. "Deidara?"

The blonde smirked, "Just like I expected un. Genjutsu." Pein pulled one of the swords out of his shoulder, "What the hell's going on Deidara? And…you're…smirking?" "Yes, he is." Lucifer and Sasori landed next to them. Sasori looked around at the remains of the elevator cart. "Wow Hidan…seriously?" Hidan scowled, "Go to hell Akasuna." Lucifer examined Deidara. The young warlock watched the two arguing with a smirk on his lips and a mischievous glint in his eyes. He turned his eyes to Lucifer, "Welcome to the fun Luci." Lucifer twitched, "Luci?" he asked. Deidara nodded with a grin, "Luci un." Lucifer sighed but laughed. So this was the real Deidara? Good to know.

"Anyways, break it up you two, we don't have all night un." All heads turned to Deidara, "Considering Raito fled the scene like a coward, we've won this round. Let's round up the others un. I need to figure out what he's gonna do next." Sasori smiled. The blonde still thought five steps ahead. That was good. "Besides that, I wanna get outta these fucking clothes that Raito made me wear un."

For the first time, they all noticed that Deidara was in a suit. Hidan burst out laughing. Deidara scowled at him and his eyes dilated. Hidan's ass caught fire. "FUCK! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" He shrieked as he stopped, dropped, and rolled. Sasori and Pein started laughing. Deidara sighed and blue flames swirled around him. Unfortunately, when they receded, he was still in the suit. "HE TOOK MY CLOTHES!" yelled the blonde in frustration. He yanked off the coat and tie and sighed as he unbuttoned the first few buttons. "I hate suits un." He muttered. Sasori chuckled as he observed him. He was definitely acting like a teen now. It was actually cute.

"Come on guys." Said Deidara as he jumped up and kicked the doors to the first floor open. Sasori blinked. The kid was still The Arms Dealer after all. Hidan sighed, "Show off." He muttered…

~Outside~

"Welcome back you devil." Deidara twitched and turned to where Chiyo, Gaara, Kakuzu, and Itachi stood. "Oh shut up you old hag!" Deidara growled. Itachi and Gaara stared at the blonde with a questioning look. "I'm not explaining anything so don't ask." Stated The Arms Dealer. "What now Deidara?" asked Kakuzu. Deidara looked around at the Creatures surrounding him. There were less then he knew they had originally started with.

What made it that they weren't still fighting was the fact that Raito had decided to fall back to rethink his plans. Deidara pulled out his IPod. "Wait for further instructions un. I'll think quickly." Chiyo stared at the boy. He seemed…different…more alive. She watched as he walked back to where Lucifer and Sasori were. "I'll need your help Sasori." Deidara stated as he searched for a song, "Luci, you and Hidan head back to the Devil's Arms un. Make sure Raito hasn't done something to it. Knowing him, he'll strike there first."

Gaara snickered at the new nickname Deidara had given Lucifer. Lucifer sent him a death glare and the Lycan cleared his throat and averted his gaze. Deidara walked over to Sasori, "Follow me Sasori. Oh, and Pein? Go with Luci and Hidan. Clear your head un." Deidara's eyes dilated and blue eagle wings appeared on his back. He took off, Sasori right behind him. Sasori couldn't help but wonder, where was Deidara headed?

~Somewhere in Japan~ 

Deidara and Sasori landed in front of an abandoned old mansion. Sasori looked around in confusion. Why would Deidara come here? "Come on Sasori. We don't need someone seeing us while we go in un." Sasori turned to see Deidara walking into the mansion.

Inside, it was dusty but magnificent. Sasori looked around in awe at the marble floors and golden decorations. "Dei…what is this place?" asked the vampire. He saw a room with a huge fireplace and expensive looking furniture. "My old home un." Sasori's eyes widened and he glanced around again. "this is-" "Where my father killed me. That's right. Not that it matters." Sasori turned his attention to the boy in front of him. Deidara was looking around, as if he were taking everything in for the first time. Which he probably was.

"So, why are we here Dei?" asked the redhead. Deidara turned to the room with the fireplace. He walked up to it and stepped inside. Sasori raised a brow, and then Deidara dropped through a trap door. "Deidara!" Sasori went in and fell after him. "WHOA!" Sasori fell and landed on Deidara. "Ow…you could've waited until I could move out of the way." Muttered the blonde. Sasori sighed and looked into Deidara's beautiful, sapphire eyes. The intoxicating smell of his blood hit Sasori hard and he sank his fangs into Deidara's neck.

Deidara moaned in pleasure and pulled Sasori closer to him. This feeling. It was amazing. Sasori pulled away licking his lips. "Uh…sorry about that." He said. Deidara laughed, "It's all right un. But we don't have much time here…" Sasori nodded and got off of him. Deidara jumped to his feet, the bite mark already healed. Sasori glanced around the room they were in. "Is this a…lab?" "Yeah. My dad's secret lab. This was where he would do tests on me un."

"You knew?" "Of course I did. Why do you think I don't want anything to do with him? I didn't hate him…until now. Now…I want him dead un." Sasori saw Deidara glare at the objects in the room. He walked over to the dusty old computer. "Why are we here?"

Deidara's eyes dilated and the screen came to life. "To hack into my father's main system. I could get into the IFBI but never HIS main computer un. But I just got an idea. By connecting this computer to mine…my father still uses this, I can tell by the data in here….heh…all right then. I'm connected un. Let's go before-" Deidara pulled Sasori under the desk and put a hand over his mouth.

Sasori saw a shadow land on the spot he and Deidara entered the room. It glanced around (The computer was already off) and started to walk over to the desk…

(A/n) And I leave you with a cliffy!

Saso: Shh, Dei's still asleep.

Sorry. R&R. Flames will be used to enhance the flames of hell.


	13. Chapter 12: The Butler

Dei: Danna! I feel rejected un!  
Saso: Why? I've been paying attention to you nonstop!

Dei: But I'm bored un.

Saso: -'

That's Deidara for you! XD

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Well…time to continue!

**Chapter 12: The Butler**

Deidara's eyes dilated as the figure reached the desk. It stood in front of them for a while, then knelt down to check under the desk. Sasori glared as the silver haired man stared right at them. It was quiet for a moment, the figure not taking notice of them…until Deidara kicked him in the face. The man fell onto his back and rolled a few feet away as Deidara released Sasori and came up from under the desk.

"Damnit! Those glasses were new!" yelled the man as he reached for his now cracked glasses. Deidara casually walked over to him and kicked him again. "Hello Kabuto. It's been a long time un." Kabuto's eyes widened as he took in the sight of the Azure Warlock. Sasori appeared next to the blonde (A/n: Super speed is awesome!) and raised a crimson brow at Kabuto. "Who's this Dei?" he asked.

"Master Deidara." Stated Kabuto as he got to his feet, "It's been long indeed. Has it been 12 years already?" "Yes, it has. Twelve years since that sword arrived at this very mansion un. You haven't changed one bit. Then again, demons rarely do." Sasori turned from Kabuto to Deidara, confusion making him impatient. "Well, Master Deidara, I can't say the same to you. You have grown tremendously. Your father is looking for you. Perhaps I should inform him of your appearance here-"

In a flash of blue flames, a gun appeared at Kabuto's head. "If Raito finds out that I have set foot here, I will personally spill your blood Yakushi Kabuto." Deidara came face t face with Kabuto, "And I don't make idle threats un." Kabuto's eyes went wide at the malice dripping from Deidara's voice. He knew better then to be on the receiving end of one of the boy's attacks. He nodded in understanding and Deidara turned to the exit. "One more thing Kabuto." The silver haired man turned to him. "Get that tracer away from me." Kabuto pulled a small red button off of Deidara's jacket. "Come on Sasori, we're done here un." Sasori narrowed his eyes at the blonde as he followed. He hated being told what to do…

~Outside~

"Who was that Deidara?" asked Sasori once they had taken flight. "Yakushi Kabuto. My family's butler Back when I was human in." "And now he works for Raito?" "Yeah. Though, it was expected." "Why did you let him know you were there?" Deidara's sapphire eyes met Sasori's chocolate ones, "Because, he was about to destroy the computer. When I kicked him, I used some magic to place a barrier around the computer so it's can't be destroyed or even touched by anyone but me." Sasori nodded as they landed in front of the Devil's Arms. There was a hole through the front window. "Come se oggi non è stato abbastanza fastidioso?" Sasori heard Deidara mutter in Italian. "What?" asked the redhead. He was good at English, Japanese, Spanish, and French, but never had he dabbled with Italian. Hidan flew through the hole in the window. "I said, as if today wasn't annoying enough?" Sasori chuckled at this statement. Yesterday, the blonde didn't know how annoying felt like. Today, he was acting like a teen that had just gotten a ton of essays assigned for tomorrow.

"Fucking Pein needs to go to a fucking asylum." Muttered the Reaper as he dusted himself off. "Oh, Dei! You're back!" he said when he met the Arms Dealer's gaze. Deidara sighed and waved his hand, the window fixing itself. He glanced at Sasori before entering his shop. Sasori smiled at the boy and walked in himself.

The damage to the shop wasn't too bad. Deidara twitched when he saw a few of his works of art on the floor, burnt beyond recognition. "LCUIFER!" he exclaimed, "WHO DID IT UN!" The fallen angel appeared before the two with an amused look on his face. "Hidan and Pein did. We got here to find that the shop was untouched. Pein and Hidan got into an argument, and this is the result." Deidara turned to where Hidan and Pein were standing, and evil, murderous glint in his eyes. Hidan gulped and leapt for cover, while Pein stood there, frozen in fear.

Before Deidara could brutally beat the two for destroying his art, Sasori grabbed him and pulled him close. "Calm down Dei." He said in the blonde's ear, "You can always make new, better weapons." Deidara pouted like a child, "I don't like seeing my art in such unfit conditions un." Sasori smiled, "I feel the same about my puppets, but you can't dwell on past project, unless it's your favorite." He explained. Deidara continued to pout. 

Sasori thought it was the most adorable thing in the universe.

He couldn't help himself. He brought Deidara's lips to his own in a kiss. Deidara's eyes widened for a brief moment before he melted into the kiss, making Sasori smile. The feeling was overwhelming. Deidara had never thought anyone could bring him such…joy? Yes, that was the word he was looking for. Sasori brought him joy, happiness, things like that. Deidara enjoyed it very much. Sasori pulled the blonde closer to him, deepening the kiss. Deidara wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck.

"Oh, will you two get a fucking room?" and of course, Hidan had to ruin the moment. Deidara and Sasori parted for air, both turning to glare at the Reaper as Pein and Lucifer laughed. "Maybe you SHOULD kick his ass…" mused Sasori. Deidara laughed. Sasori found that laugh to be music to his ears.

"Now then my boy," said Lucifer, "Did you accomplish what you had set out for?" Deidara nodded, "Yes. But I can't hack into it too quickly. He'd notice it if I did un. It's best if I wait for nightfall." Lucifer nodded in understanding. Deidara turned and headed for his apartment, Sasori following.

There were two reasons Sasori followed the blonde downstairs. One: he didn't feel like dealing with Hidan or Pein, they were annoying, and two: He really wanted to taste Deidara one more time.

After they were downstairs, Deidara sat on his bed. He looked at the room for a minute, then at Sasori. "What's wrong?" asked the vampire. Deidara shook his head, not able to vocally express what he was feeling. Suddenly, tears filled the blonde's eyes. Sasori's eyes widened as those tears ran down Deidara's face. Deidara stared at him, puzzled and brought a hand to his face. That's when he realized he was crying.

Sasori went over to the blonde and wrapped his arms around him. "What's wrong Dei-chan?" he asked gently. Deidara looked at the walls of the room. "I…guess that the feelings that I could never feel are just…rushing at me un. I thought of my mother and…" the tears kept on coming, "I mean, I hadn't really thought about that until now, when I remembered the day Kabuto brought Raito the sword…" Sasori rubbed Deidara's back soothingly. "The feeling of loss finally caught up to you." He said, remembering his own emotions after his parents had passed. It was painful, but it had made him who he was today. Deidara buried his face in Sasori's chest as he continued to cry.

They stayed like that for a while; until Sasori looked down to see that the boy had fallen asleep. He laid him on the bed gently. He just watched as Deidara slept. He smiled. Deidara was a tough kid, even with his emotions. But…he was still young. He still needed a shoulder to cry on, someone that would always be there to comfort him.

Sasori was more than happy to be that person.

(A/n) there! A little fluff for you! XD. It's almost two in the morning. I hope you like!

Dei: *laying in Sasori's lap with a smile*

Saso: *playing with Dei's hair*

Aren't they cute? R&R. Flames will be used to burn Orochimaru on a stake!


	14. Chapter 13: Rebound

Ok! Chapter 13!

Dei: *singing* So give me rea~son, to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean-

Saso: BTW, he's jumping on the bed while singing.

It's a Deidei thing.

Saso: Kari doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned.

On with the chap!

**Chapter 13: Rebound**

Deidara awoke to the feeling of Sasori stroking his hair. "Huh?" he looked up into the redhead's chocolate brown eyes. "Morning sunshine." He said with a smirk. Deidara slowly sat up, "I fell asleep?" he asked. "Yeah. I thought it better not to wake you. You've been through a lot. You needed some rest." Explained Sasori. Deidara just looked at him before smiling, "Thanks Sasori un." Sasori nodded, "No problem. Now, you seem to have something on your mind."

Deidara's eyes got fired up, "Give me that laptop." He said. Sasori handed him the computer. Deidara spent a few minutes typing away on the computer. "What are you doing?" asked the redheaded vampire. Deidara continued to type. "Cant' you guess un? It's actually quite obvious." He stated. Sasori thought a moment, then realization hit. "You're hacking into Raito's computer system?" Deidara nodded with a smirk. His sapphire eyes seemed to glow with excitement as his fingers flew across the keyboard.

"There. Got it. Now to find out what Raito's plan is-…impossible un." Deidara's eyes widened in shock. "What? What is it?" asked Sasori. Deidara leaped to his feet. "WE HAVE TO GET UP-" There was the sound of an explosion and the building shook. Deidara sprinted for the door, Sasori not far behind. With a speed that Sasori had only seen from a vampire, Deidara shoot up the stairs and kicked open the door to the Devil's Arms.

The shop was up in flames. Hidan and Pein were on the floor, out cold by the look of it. Deidara looked around frantically until his eyes caught sight of movement from outside. Sasori reached the streets before he did. What Sasori saw made him tense. Raito was fighting Lucifer again, plus he had brought along Kabuto and Kisame.

"Of all the times for Hidan to be knocked out by a mere explosion un." Deidara stated, "Ready Sasori?""Yeah. Let me handle Kisame." "All right. Έρχονται πίσω στη ζωή." "Is that Greek?" "Un. It means come back alive." Sasori glanced at the blonde, "You too. If you die, I'll bring you back and kill you again. Got it?" Deidara smirked, "Crystal clear Sasori."

Kisame spotted Sasori and pulled out Samehada. Sasori felt his vampire power kicking in. his breath was starting to come in puffs of ice. "It's too bad Sasori." Said the shark, "You were a strong soldier." Sasori scowled at his so called _partner_. "Yeah. It's a shame. Now I have to kill you." "Why do you even care? What is Lucifer to you?" "It's got nothing to do with Lucifer." "Ah." Kisame appeared in front of Sasori and swung Samehada, "It's the boy. You have affection toward Deidara." Sasori leaped up over Kisame and kicked him into the street. "And What if I do? Not like you care."

Kisame glowered at the redhead as he got to his feet. "You're right." Kisame did some hand signs and a water shark attacked Sasori. "I DON'T care." Sasori held his hand up in front of him. The water froze and fell to the ground, shattering into millions of little pieces. "Good. I don't either. That leaves me with no regrets." Sasori placed his hands on the ground and ice spread to Kisame, incasing him in a block of ice.

Sasori turned to Deidara's battle. The blonde had easily disposed of that four-eyed freak. He turned to Sasori with a grin that was full of psychotic impulse. They heard a crash and saw Lucifer fall to the ground. "LUCIFER!" Deidara took a step forward, but took control of himself before charging into battle. Raito laughed at his son, "What's the matter Deidara? Does it hurt to see the man you look up to fall?" Deidara scowled at him. "Shut up Raito!" he yelled, but he stood still.

"Dei, you ok?" asked Sasori. Deidara nodded, "Never rush into a fight. It never ends well un. It's better to plan your actions." Sasori nodded as he watched Deidara observe Raito. Raito laughed. "You can't win Deidara. It's checkmate my son. Though, you played the game well." Deidara's eyes dilated as a song fell from his lips.

_Milk it for all it's worth, make sure you get there first. The apple of your eye, the rotten core inside. We are all prisoners, things couldn't get much worse. I've had it up to here, you know your end is near!_

Deidara clapped his hands together and rubbed them until lightning formed in his hands.

_You had to have it all, but have you had enough? You greedy little bastard you will get what you deserve. When all is said and done, I will be the one_

Deidara threw the lightning at Raito. The man dodged, but just barely.

_To leave you in your misery and hate what you've become._

Raito laughed and threw knives at Deidara. The weapons stopped in front of the Arms Dealer and shot back at the man.

_Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life._

Raito laughed again as he deflected the weapons. "You should've learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down!"

_I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind._

Deidara grabbed the demon that had snuck up behind him and broke his neck.

_You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind! You had to have it all, but have you had enough? You greedy little bastard you will get what you deserve. When all is said and done, I will be the one_

Deidara threw a clay figure at Raito, "Katsu." Raito pulled up a shield to defend against the explosion.

_To leave you in your misery and hate what you've become._

"Enough of this game!" exclaimed Raito. He appeared behind Deidara and went for his throat. Deidara grabbed his wrist before the claws could make contact with him. "Not this time un." Stated Deidara through clenched teeth. Raito laughed darkly as Deidara was consumed by flames. When they receded, the Azure Warlock fell to the ground.

Sasori watched with wide eyes. Hatred burned in his heart and he began to chant a spell. Raito watched with little interest. "If Deidara could not defeat me, you have no chance." He said. Sasori's jaw clenched as he finished the spell. Red lightning fell from the sky.

"What is this?" asked Raito. When the lightning faded, Raito felt his eyes widen.

Sasori was no longer flesh.

He had a pair of blade wings on his back. A cylinder was where his heart should be, and a cable was coming from an opening in his stomach. "Forbidden spell, Puppet transformation." Muttered the redhead…

(A/n) I decided to put in the puppet form anyway! And yes BlooddrenchedScorpion, Sasori is gonna kick some major ass in the next chapter!

Saso: Damn straight!  
R&R! Flames will be used as Saso-danna's weapon!


	15. Chapter 14:Sting of the Scorpion

And hear it is! Sasori's fight!

Saso: I'm all puppet mode too. I am so bad ass.

Dei: Yes danna, we know un.

Deidei!

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Oh! And I forgot last chap, the song was Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin. Sorry! This chap is dedicated to the ever devoted Sasori fan, Blood Drenched Scorpion! You know, for the fact that you are as obsessed with Sasori-danna as I am! XD. On with the chap! 

**Chapter 14: The Sting of a Scorpion**

Raito studied what he could of Sasori before the cable from the puppet's stomach shot at him. Raito leaped into the air to dodge and pulled out a blade. Sasori recognized it as the one that had been hanging above his desk back at the IFBI. Sasori raised his arms in front of him, the palms were facing Raito. The older man lunged at him, sword raised above his head.

"Burn." Sasori muttered. Flames shot from two tubes that had come from his palms. Raito stopped and jumped behind a parked car. He saw the metal begin to melt under the intense flames and ground his teeth. He glanced around quickly, his eyes falling on where Kisame stood frozen. Right before Sasori burned through the car, he jumped to where Kisame was, hiding behind the block of ice. Sasori adjusted his aim.

The ice immediately began to melt.

Sasori smirked, anticipating what Raito was planning. No matter. "Bring as many of your men as you'd like." He said in a blank voice, "It won't do you any good." He said as Kisame moved his sword in between his body and the flames. "What the hell is going on here!" asked the shark. "Don't ask questions. Just Kill that damned boy!" ordered Raito. Kisame looked at where Deidara lay motionless. "Wait…this isn't the Arms Dealer? Then…who-"

Sasori took a step forward, the flames becoming even more intense. Kisame saw that parts of Samehada were starting to melt. "Shit! Water shark bomb no Jutsu!" The water went up in steam, giving Kisame and Raito a chance to duck and cover behind another car. Kisame did some hand signs before vomiting a lot of water. (A/n I still find that so gross.)

The flames abruptly stopped.

Kisame jumped on top of the lake he had made in the middle of the street. He looked down into the water to where Sasori stood. The redheaded puppet was staring up at him, his eyes blank as a puppet. (A/n Kisame doesn't know that Sasori is a puppet people.) "That look…it reminds me of how Deidara had looked…when Raito brought him in yesterday…" stated Kisame to no one in particular. "He's not moving…maybe he drowned?" he said.

He turned to where Raito was. The man was standing on the roof of a building. "Well, what do we do-" Kisame was cut short by a horrible pain that had just cut into his right shoulder blade. Raito stared in shock as a jet of tremendously pressurized water shot through the shark. Kisame pulled away, the jet cutting through his arm as he moved. He turned back to Sasori. He saw the redhead glaring at him, his arms aiming at the shark. The water jets stopped as Sasori adjusted his aim, then shot at Raito.

Raito pulled his sword in front of him. The black blade deflected the attack. Sasori raised his other arm and aimed at Kisame. Another jet of water shot at his ex-partner. Kisame pulled up Samehada, only to have the blade thrown out of his hands. He jumped to the side, trying to avoid Sasori's attack. Sasori threw his arm to the side and the jet sliced through Kisame's left leg. With a pained cry, the shark fell to the ground. The water stopped as abruptly as the flames had. The water that Kisame had summoned drained out and Sasori shook water out of his hair.

"I told you it wouldn't do you any good Raito." He said. Raito glowered at him. "Any other tricks up your sleeve Akasuna?" he growled. Sasori smirked. He pulled out a scroll and yanked it open. "What are you planning boy?" murmured the man. Sasori's eyes turned blood red as he began to chant. Iron sand poured from the scroll.

"Iron sand: Scattered Shower!" exclaimed the puppet.

As when he battled Deidara, the sand shot at Raito in small spikes. Raito swung his blade, a blast of wind scattering the sand as he leaped onto another rooftop. Sasori moved his arms and the sand followed Raito as it came together in a spike. Raito blocked the attack and kicked the sand away from him. "Iron prison." Raito landed on the rooftop and was quickly incased in a box of iron sand. His eyes widened. "Damnit." He muttered as the walls started to close in on him. He pulled a small figure from his pocket and threw it into the air. "Katsu."

The prison blew open and Raito appeared in front of Sasori, stabbing the sword into his head. Sasori smirked as he kicked the man away from him. Raito crashed into the wall of the Devil's Arms second floor.

Sasori pulled the sword out of his head and tossed it aside. He tested his joints. "Still good to go. I need to end this. Deidara's aura is weakening." He thought a loud. He heard some sort of movement and turned.

Kisame slammed his fist into Sasori, his demon strength breaking the puppet apart.

He smirked, "You put your guard down rookie." He stated. He turned again and suddenly Sasori's arm went through the shark's chest. "You're mistaken Kisame." He said, malice dripping from his voice, "I didn't let my guard down, I was making you lower yours." He pulled his arm out and Kisame fell to the ground. Sasori turned to Raito.

The man had pulled himself out of the second floor and was standing in the middle of the street. "You feel no pain." He pointed out, "Puppet Transformation…you have turned yourself into a puppet…but you need a living part…your heart." He threw a dagger at Sasori. Sasori dodged and landed in front of Raito. "It's over Katsu Raito." He said as he pulled the dagger Deidara had crafted for him out of his pocket. "Indeed it is." Replied the silver eyed man. Sasori heard the sound of metal slicing through air…

And the clang of metal on metal.

Raito's eyes widened in complete shock as Sasori's dagger went through his heart. "I-impossible…how did he…?" Raito never finished his question. He fell to the ground, motionless. Sasori pulled his dagger out and wiped it on Raito's shirt. His body returned to its original state. He turned and his eyes widened.

Deidara was on his knees, breathing heavily. The burns looked worse than Sasori had imagined. The Arms Dealer grunted in pain and fell to the ground. Sasori ran over to the warlock and pulled him onto his back. "Dei, Dei! Stay with me!" he pleaded. Deidara's aura was fading fast. Sasori thought quickly. "Lucifer's gonna kill me when he wakes up." He muttered. He leaned down and sank his fangs into Deidara's neck.

After a few minutes, Deidara's eyes shot open. He dug his nails into Sasori's back and threw him to the ground. Sasori looked up at the blonde and saw that the burns had healed. Deidara's usual sapphire eyes were a glowing blood red. His canines elongated and he bit Sasori. The redhead hissed in pain as Deidara's fangs sank into his skin.

A few minutes pass.

"Dei. You done yet?" he asked. The blonde pulled away from his throat and looked him in the eyes. Sasori sighed in relief when he saw the eyes that made sapphires seem dull. "How you feeling?" asked Sasori. Deidara blinked. "Better. You…turned me un?" he asked. Sasori nodded, "I wasn't gonna let you die."

Deidara smiled, "Thank you, Sasori-no-danna." Sasori laughed, "Danna?" Deidara blinked and blushed, "Shut up un!" Sasori laughed louder.

(At least he's alive.) the redhead thought.

Deidara glanced around, satisfied with how Sasori had fought. "Kisame's dead…" he said. Sasori nodded. "So is Raito." He told Deidara. Deidara shook his head, "He's still alive un. He was never here to begin with. That wasn't Raito. It was…" he turned to where Sasori had left Raito. Sasori looked closer and his eyes widened. That wasn't Raito, he had transformed!

"Who…is that?" asked the redhead. It looked like a woman. Deidara's eyes fell to the ground. "Don't you know? She's related to you un." He said. Sasori's eyes widened in realization.

He was looking at The Crimson Witch Chiyo.

(A/n) you knew I was gonna have Deidei call him it eventually. You can't make a SasoDei fic without Dei calling him Sasori-danna! XD

Dei: What un? I like it un.

Saso: I do too. It reminds me I'M the seme here!

Dun, dun, dun! Bet you didn't see that ending coming, did ya? Couldn't help it. I have nothing against Granny Chiyo, she's awesome, this is just part of the plot…do you think she betrayed her grandson? Tell me your thoughts! The one who guesses right gets a dedication!

Saso: I personally love my Granny. Just not in this fic.

Dei: Eh, she's ok un. She hit me with a broom once though un…

Chiyo: Hello you three!

Saso+Dei+Me: ! How'd you get in here!

Chiyo: That young man Hidan let me in.

Dei: …who let Hidan answer the door un?

Chiyo: Who wants me to bake cinnamon rolls?

ME ME ME! I DO!  
Dei: UN! YUMMY UN!  
Saso: sure why not. They're tasty.

XD. R&R. Flames will be used to bake cinnamon rolls!


	16. Chapter 15: Life can suckbad But you

Hiya! Here's the next chappie!

Saso: Sorry if she yells too much. She just got here license and she's all happy.

Yes. Yes I am! XD

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Thankies Deidei! By the by, this chappie is dedicated to RebleFlame and Blood Drenched Scorpion for guessing right on what happened to Chiyo-baa-chan! On with the chap!

**Chapter 15: Life can suck…bad. But you make it better.**

Sasori couldn't breathe. Yeah, he and Chiyo didn't always see eye to eye, but for her to betray him like this? How could she? Did his feelings really mean so little to her? Did his LIFE mean nothing to her? He just stared at the lifeless body a few feet away, not daring to move, wishing it was all a dream.

Deidara got to his feet and walked over to the corpse. He looked down at it before kneeling and studying it carefully. Sasori averted his gaze, still in shock over the fact that he had been fighting Chiyo.

"Raito sure doesn't give a fuck over who gets hurt so long as he gets his way…" muttered the blonde. Sasori turned to him, "What?" Deidara got up and walked back to Sasori. "She was being controlled un. Her magic had been sucked out of her so that she could be used as Raito's puppet." Deidara looked up at the blue eagle that had appeared. "It makes sense thought. Had he not done that, the Crimson Scorpion would've given her away un."

Sasori's eyes turned red with rage. Raito had used his grandmother as a tool. He could feel his fangs elongating. "Calm down Sasori-no-danna." Sasori felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look into sapphire eyes, "We don't know where Raito is hiding un. Charging into a fight never ends well. I know it hurts, but don't let it blind you un." "I wanna rip his throat out. She was the only family I had left!" exclaimed Sasori in anger. Deidara kept the calm look on his face, "I know. But she would scold you for not thinking straight." Sasori scowled at the blond. "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!" he yelled, taking out his frustration on Deidara, "YOU'VE NEVER GONE THROUGH ANY OF THIS BEFORE! YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE EMOTIONS BEFORE YESTERDAY! HOW DO YOU KNOW HOW I SHOULD REACT!"

"Because I didn't have emotions. I have seen what happens to those who let their emotions blind them from the reality of things un. We need to rest up, rebuild our energy, and think of a plan un. You think I'm not mad too? Cause I am! That asshole hurt Lucifer un! Lucifer is like a father to me! He hurt Hidan, the only friend I ever had before you came along! And on top of all that, he brought you pain by hurting your family! To see that pain in your eyes…it tears me apart inside un! I'm just as pissed off as you are! But…I'm not gonna let you end up like the hundreds of people I've watched die because they can't control their feelings!"

Sasori stood quiet. Deidara sighed and went over to where Lucifer lay unconscious. "Deidara." The blonde turned to the redhead, "Forgive me. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's not you I'm mad at…" "Forget it." Sasori looked up at the blonde, "You don't need to apologize un. People yell at others in anger. It doesn't mean you're mad at me. I'm sorry for what Raito has done to your grandmother un." Stated the blonde in monotone as he knelt down in front of Lucifer.

Sasori blinked in surprise. Deidara really was different from other people. Any other person would've gotten pissed at him for yelling at them like that, but Deidara didn't even give it a second thought. Now he felt really bad for yelling at him.

"Lucifer. Come on get up un." Deidara shook Lucifer. When that failed to work, a megaphone appeared in his hand. "WAKE UP LUCI!" The fallen angel jumped ten feet off the ground. "DAMNIT BOY! YOU'RE GONNA GIVE ME A HEARTATTACK!" exclaimed Lucifer. Deidara smirked, "Oh good, you're up!" Lucifer sighed, knowing it was useless to scold the boy. It would fall on deaf ears anyway.

Deidara turned to the shop. "Ugh…my poor shop!" his eyes dilated and the shop was suddenly good as new. "Much better un! Now…HIDAN!" The Reaper groaned as he got to his feet. Sasori watched as Deidara entered the Devil's Arms.

"Is that the Crimson Witch?" he heard Lucifer ask. Sasori nodded silently. "Raito is a monster that needs to be destroyed." Said the raven haired man. Sasori just stood up and walked over to his grandmother. It was strange. He had never thought he'd see her like this. The only way to kill a witch or warlock…make them mortal. At least, one that is born a witch or warlock. One like Deidara, who had been made a warlock, is more easily killed…at least that's how it was before. Now he was half vampire.

Sasori looked up at the sky. "Sorry Chiyo-baa…" he whispered, "I never really wanted you out of my life." He felt something crawling on his shoulder and looked to the side. A small crimson scorpion was looking back at him. _Good. Because I'm not going anywhere. Like I would leave my adorable grandchild alone?_ Sasori jumped. "What the hell?" He heard laughter in his head._ You didn't think I would be that easy to get rid of, did you Sasori? I will tell you one thing though, that Deidara isn't as bad as I thought he was. You'd better take care of that boy._

Sasori laughed, "Only you would transfer your power into a scorpion. And here I thought you thought Deidara was a devil." _He changed when he got his emotions. Though, he still thinks ahead. I admire that. You could learn a few things about patience from him._ "You know I hate waiting." He replied with a pout._ Well, go. Get some rest. I'll be watching over you._

With that, Chiyo vanished, corpse and scorpion and all. Sasori smiled and went inside.

Deidara was in his room, staring up at the ceiling while he lay on his bed. Sasori lay next to him. "You cool off Danna?" asked the blonde. Sasori smirked at his new nickname but didn't mention it. "Yeah. Sorry." "I said not to apologize un." Sasori looked at the blonde. His eyes were closed. Sasori wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. Deidara's eyes open in surprise. That's when Sasori realized that, as usual, Deidara had his iPod on. What shocked him was, it wasn't playing Breaking Benjamin. It was playing Three Days Grace.

_I feel it every day it's all the same. It brings me down but I'm the one to blame. I've tried everything to get away. So here I go again, chasing you down again. Why do I do this?_

"Why the change in music?" asked the redhead. Deidara shrugged, "I like them too. I just like Breaking Benjamin more un."

_Over and over, over and over, I fall for you. Over and over, over and over, I try not to. It feels like every day stays the same, it's dragging me down but I can't pull away. So here I go again, chasing you down again. Why do I do this?_

Sasori started to play with Deidara's long blonde locks. He saw the blonde's eyes close again.

_Over and over, over and over, I fall for you, over and over, over and over, I try not to. Over and over, over and over, you make me fall for you. Over and over, over and over, you don't even try._

Sasori smiled as he noticed that Deidara had fallen asleep. The boy could be so cute sometimes.

_Some many thoughts that I can't get out of my head. I try to live without you every time I do I feel dead. I know what's best for me, but I want you instead I keep on wasting all my time. Over and over, over and over, I fall for you. Over and over, I try not to. Over and over you make me fall for you. Over and over, over and over, you don't even try to._

Sasori chuckled as the blonde snuggled into him. "Still just a kid." He muttered as he closed his eyes…

(A/n) There you go! All done! I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave Chiyo dead. It's bad enough she died bringing Gaara back, not here. At least not yet. Might change my mind later.

Dei: Let's go to the mall un!  
Saso: sounds good.

Ok! R&R! Flames will be used to lay waste to the pathetic-

Saso: Kari.

I mean, they will be used to make pizza! ^-^'

Saso: Better.


	17. Chapter 16: The Twins

Salutations. XD. Sorry, couldn't keep a straight face while saying that. *Laughs*

Dei: Why did you even say it un?

I don't know…cause I felt like it?

Saso: that's a good reason.

Yeah. It is. Deidei!

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un! And the song from the previous chap was Over and Over by Three Days Grace un!

Thankies. On with the chap!

**Chapter 16: The Twins**

Deidara and Sasori sat at the register of the Devil's Arms. Deidara was making some weapons for Sasori to use when they found where Raito was hiding. Sasori was reading a news paper. "It took him three weeks to say I'm a wanted criminal." Mumbled Sasori, "You'd think he would work faster…then again, we did kill his right hand man." Deidara nodded as he did a spell on the gun he was crafting. "A spell Dei?" asked the redhead. Deidara nodded again as the scorpion on the gun turned from grey to blood red.

"Nice…what's the spell do?" Sasori wasn't a full warlock, which meant he didn't know all of the spells like Deidara did. Deidara handed the gun to Sasori. "It will shoot even without bullets." He said. Sasori raised a crimson brow. "How?" he asked. "It will take the element you control and shoot it instead un. You control both Ice and Lightning un. That's what it will shoot."

Sasori smirked, "Nice. You sure are unique." Deidara pulled out a sword and started to work on it next. "I already have a dagger." "But not a sword un. This is more efficient. The dagger will help if this gets out of reach." Replied the Arms Dealer. Sasori shrugged but thought what the hell, he was getting free weapons, might as well enjoy it.

Hidan walked in, "Dei. There are these fucking twins that wanna talk to you." He exclaimed. Deidara looked up from his work. "Twins? I don't know any twins un." He said as he turned his attention back to the sword. "They're blonde, like you." "So?" "They have blue eyes, like you." "And?" "Their last name is Katsu. Like yours." Deidara stopped what he was doing and slowly looked up from the weapon. "You've caught my interest un. What's the point?" he asked. Hidan nodded, "They said they wanna see their brother. They wanna see the Arms Dealer." He told.

Deidara placed the sword on the glass table and got to his feet. "Brother huh?" he said as he walked to the door, "Then I guess I should go and greet these twins un." The doors opened and he stepped into the underworld.

Sasori grabbed the gun Deidara had just crafted for him and followed the blonde. Hidan sighed, "Who would of thought that Raito had more fucking kids…."

~Outside~

Deidara walked across the street. He stopped in front of two blonde kids around the age of twelve. "Hello Deidara-nii-san. How are you, Son of Blue Diamond?" they said simultaneously. "Son of Blue Diamond un?" Deidara asked. He looked at the twins, taking in their identical appearance. Like Hidan had said, they both had Deidara's golden blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. There was a girl, whose hair was as long as Deidara's, held in two pig tails. The boy had his hair short, though it fell passed his ears. Both had bangs identical to Deidara and had pale white skin as well.

"Yes. You are the Son of Blue Diamonds, thus the fact that you became the Azure Warlock." Said the girl. "We are the Twins of the Golden Heart." Said the boy, "I am Shadow." "And I am Light."

"Twins of the Golden Heart huh?" asked Sasori as he walked up to stand next to Deidara. "Yes. And you are Akasuna no Sasori. The Crimson Warlock/vampire. Are we correct?" they asked simultaneously. Sasori blinked, "Uh, yeah…do you two always talk at the same time?" The twins nodded, "Most of the time." They said.

Deidara's eyes had a curious look in them. "So, I never knew I had siblings un." He said. Shadow smirked, "Of course not. Father wouldn't tell his experiments about the others." Light smiled, "After all, we are not to know." "But we found out by accident, and wanted to meet out older siblings." "So, we hacked into father's computer system and found out who they were." "We found that there are five of us, all bearing a title in the files." "We are the Golden Heart." "You are the Blue Diamond." "There is an eldest sister that is the Red Spade." "And the younger, older sister, the Green Club."

Deidara tilted his head in curiosity, "We are all filed under different playing card suits?" he asked. "Apparently." Stated the twins, "And we all bear the symbol, once we find out about another." Deidara raised a brow, "Where?" he asked. "Look at your left hand." They replied. Deidara looked at his left hand and blinked in surprise.

On the top of his hand was a blue diamond. The twins held up their hands to form a heart and each had half of a golden heart on their hands. Deidara nodded, "This appeared because I met you un." "Precisely. Nii-san is smarter than father thinks." Stated Light. Deidara blinked, "The hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked with a scowl. Shadow giggled, "Well, father thinks that you aren't so smart." "And why is that un?" Sasori could hear the malice in Deidara's voice. Then again, Raito was doubting Deidara's intelligence. If it were Sasori, he'd be pissed too.

"Because everything is going exactly as father had predicted it would go." Replied Light. Deidara's eyes widened. He looked from one twin, to the other, "As he had predicted?" "Yes. He predicts what you and the rest of us will do due to a song he had heard." Said Shadow. "He created us in an image to the song." Said Light. "The song is called _Alice of Human Sacrifice_." Said Shadow. Deidara ground his teeth.

"You know the song Dei?" asked Sasori. "Yeah. The story of the four Alices that went to Wonderland un." He turned to the twins, "But, if I'm supposed to be the second _Alice_, I don't sing un." Shadow and Light shrugged, "But you are artistic. Your art is loved by all who sees it is It not?" they said. Deidara clenched his fist. No matter how hard he tried, so far, he had always done his father's bidding.

"How does the story go Dei?" asked Sasori. Deidara turned to him, thinking over the song. "Well…it starts with a story…

_There once was a little dream. No one knew who had dreamt the dream, for it was such a small, insignificant dream. This made the little dream think, "I don't want to disappear. How can I make people dream me?" The little dream thought and thought, until it came up with an idea, "Why don't I let people stray into me, and then they can dream my world."_

And thus begins the song of the four Alices un…

_The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the Red Spade. Wandering, sword in hand, through the Wonderland. She slaughtered every creature that stood in her way, thus leaving behind a bloody red path. _

_This new Alice went deep into the woods. There she was trapped as the embodiment of sin. If it were not for the blood red path that she had made, no one would have even thought that she had ever been._

_The second Alice was a man of blue Diamond. He brought his melodies throughout Wonderland. The people loved this man's falsely created notes. They attracted the distorted and deranged of man._

_This new Alice had a voice just like a rose. He was then shot and killed by a deranged man. This left a flower blooming sadly red. The one that was once love was now to be forgotten._

_The third Alice was a small girl of green Club. Cute and very dear in this Wonderland. She charmed everyone to her every beck and call. Thus creating a new and strange green land._

_This new Alice was then crowned the country's queen. Soon to be consumed by a paranoid dream. She began to fear losing her life to the Death. She made it that she would rule forever without rest._

_Meanwhile, two children wandered into the woods. They had tea happily in the rose gardens. An invitation from the castle for them was, the Golden Ace of Hearts._

_The fourth Alice was a pair of twin siblings. They wandered curiously through the Wonderland. They searched hopefully for a way back to their home. Having lost the path back to the boat where they began._

_A stubborn elder sister._

_A witty younger brother._

_Unfortunately they went too far in the first's Wonderland._

_They were never woken from their terrifying dream. Doomed to wander Wonderland eternally it seemed._

Deidara finished with the twins giggling besides him. "Yes. You are much smarter than father thinks! We will stay and help you stop father's evil plans!" they said excitedly. Sasori thought about the song. "Son of the Blue Diamond huh? And these are the Twins of the Golden Heart?" he thought a minute, "How the fuck can Raito predict what you do though the lyrics of a song?" he asked with a frustrated sigh.

Deidara turned to look at the Devil's Arms. "He made our personalities in the image of the characters of the song un." He explained, "So…he uses how the characters are to say what we will do next." The twins each grabbed one of Deidara's arms, "What are you thinking nii-san?" they asked.

Deidara's eyes dilated and he pulled both twins in front of him. "Are you telling the truth Shadow, Light?" he asked. The two nodded slowly, as if they were in a trance. "Father doesn't know that we have come here." Said Shadow. "We can use this to our advantage." Said Light. "The Twins of the Golden Heart want to help their older brother of the Blue Diamond." "Please let us help you Deidara-nii-san." They said in monotone.

Deidara nodded and walked into the Devil's arms. The twins blinked before they giggled and ran inside after him.

Sasori glanced around the street, making sure no one else was around. He then walked into the shop as well. He saw the twins running around happily and Deidara at his computer. "His eyes were dilated as he looked at the screen. "Dei." The blonde looked up at the redhead. "Yeah?" "What are we gonna do now?" "Well, if Raito expects me to play by his little game, I won't un." "How you gonna do that?" "Do what I normally wouldn't." Sasori looked at Deidara weird. "Do what you wouldn't?" "Un. You see, he expects me to do things in a certain way because it's how I am. I think in a certain way un. If I think in a different way…he won't be expecting it. I need to do something I wouldn't so that I can finally catch him by surprise…hmm…"

"Getting an idea?" asked Sasori. They looked up to see the twins bugging Hidan. "GET THE FUCK OFF YOU BRATS!" yelled the Reaper. The twins just giggled and continued to jump on him, Light pulling his hair. Sasori turned back to Deidara. He couldn't help but notice that Deidara's sapphire eyes had a mischievous spark in them.

"That I am un." Replied the Arms Dealer, "Change of plans. I'm gonna do EXACTLY what the song predicts I will." Sasori looked at the blonde in confusion. "How does that help?" Deidara smirked. "Well Sasori-no-danna, Raito won't expect a dead man to attack him un." This statement just confused the redhead even more.

"Light, Shadow." "Yes Deidara-nii-san?" "Listen up, I've got a job for you two…"

(A/n) Wow, longest chappie yet! I'm happy! XD. Ok, the song is Alice of Human Sacrifice by the Vocaloids I think…I don't really know who sings it. I just think it's awesome. XD. I heard the song and the idea of the four suits came to mind. After all, I need some more characters. I killed Orochimaru and Kisame and stuff…

Dei: The song is creepy un.

Saso: but very hard to stop listening to.

Yep.

Saso: …*grabs Dei and starts tickling him*

Dei: O.l/.*laughing uncontrollably*

…don't ask. Their bored. XD. R&R. Flames will be used to make swords!


	18. Chapter 17: The House of Four Suits

Do you ever know what you wanna do with a fic, but at the same time you don't? That's what happened to me. *Sigh* Luckily, once I listen to music, it goes away! XD. I have to do the disclaimer myself sadly…but in the up side, Saso-danna and Deidei are having fun in a hotel! XD. I don't own Naruto or anything else previously owned. Damn, I wish I could record what they are doing…

**Chapter 17: The House of Four Suits**

Sasori sighed. Another week had passed and there was no sign of Raito anywhere. The twins had taken them to where they lived, only to find the house empty of anything that would lead them to Raito. Deidara tried to hack into the computer system in the house, but all the data had already been deleted. They were back at their previous location, not knowing where the hell Raito was.

The redhead turned to where Deidara was sitting, laptop in front of him. The blonde seemed so much more patient than Sasori was. He never lost his temper when he found a dead end. He merely turned around and started over. How did he do that? How could he not get pissed off by it? Sasori felt like killing someone. (But he won't unless they're on the enemy side.)

Deidara's eyes widened, then narrowed at the computer screen. "What's wrong Dei?" asked Sasori. The two were in Deidara's room, hiding from the twins and Hidan, who were always annoying the two vampires. Speaking of vampires, Lucifer still didn't know that Sasori had turned Deidara. The blonde seemed to have forgotten about it too.

Deidara smirked triumphantly as he closed the laptop, "Nothing. Nothing is wrong un." He said as he looked at the blue diamond on his left hand, his smirk widening. "So, what did you find?" Sasori asked. Deidara looked into the redhead's eyes, "Just a certain location, nothing more." Sasori shook his head and sighed, "Not telling me? That's a first. You didn't even tell me what your plan is after we find Raito." Deidara laughed, "I didn't, did I un? Well, that can wait for a later time. Right now, I-" Deidara felt dizzy suddenly. "Dei? What's wrong?" Sasori grabbed the boy as he fell forward. Deidara looked up at him with blood red eyes. Sasori laughed, he should've seen this coming. It had been a month after all. He bit his lip, drawing blood. Then, he brought the blonde's lips to his own.

Deidara started to suck on Sasori's lip, making the redhead smirk. The Arms Dealer pulled away and bit on Sasori's neck. Sasori held Deidara close, playing with the long blonde locks. After a few minutes, Deidara pulled away, his eyes reverting to their original sapphire color. Sasori pulled Deidara to him, bringing their lips together. "You shouldn't wait so long for a drink Dei." Sasori said when they parted, "It's not like I'm gonna say no."

Deidara laughed, "I kind of forgot I'm a vampire un." He said. Sasori chuckled, "Too busy with what's happening. Guess I'm gonna have to be reminding you every once and a while." Deidara smiled and got to his feet. "Sasori-no-danna?" "Yeah Dei?" "Do you love me?"

Sasori blinked in surprise. Not a question he was expecting. "W-what?" "Do you love me? The way you act towards me…you think of me as more than a friend?" Sasori could feel the blush crawling across his cheeks. "Honestly? Yes. I don't know how you did it, but you made me fall for you." Deidara smiled, "Ok. Thanks for answering my question Sasori-no-danna." He said as he left the room. Sasori saw a note left on the bed…

~Later~

"Shadow, Light. Come on un. We're going out un." The twins came up to their older brother, "Where are we going Deidara-nii-san?" they asked. Deidara grabbed a gun and headed for the door. "It's a secret un." He said. Sasori rolled his eyes as he followed the blonde. Deidara still kept the twins at arm's length. The redhead didn't blame him, they still didn't know that much about them, but If you don't trust someone, why act like you do?

They headed down the street. "You mind telling me where we're going Dei?" Sasori asked. Deidara smirked, "Where do you think Sasori-no-danna?" he replied. Sasori sighed, knowing Deidara wasn't gonna tell him. The twins went over to Deidara, "Why are you taking us? Are we needed for this Deidara-nii-san?" Deidara nodded, "Yes, you are. You two really want to help me stop Raito, right un?" "Of course!"

Deidara nodded and continued to walk.

They stopped in front of a huge mansion. The stained glass windows on it were shaped as the Four Suits of Human Sacrifice. "What is this place Deidara-nii-san?" asked Shadow. Deidara stood before the large, black gates, "The House of Four Suits un. Raito's REAL home." The twin's eyes widened as they turned to look at the mansion.

"The House of Four Suits huh?" stated Sasori, "Still not telling me the plan Dei un?" "Nope." The two just started for the front door. The twin's eyes widened, "We're just gonna…" started Light, "Go through the front door?" finished Shadow. "Yup." Replied the Azure Warlock. Light and Shadow glanced at each other with worry as they followed their brother. "IS he ok Shadow?" "I don't know Light. But we have to trust Deidara-nii-san's judgment." "Right." They muttered to themselves.

Deidara stood in front of the front doors. They were black with a Red Spade, a Blue Diamond, a Green Club, and a Golden Heart on it. The Arms Dealer held his left hand up in front of the doors and the Blue Diamond started glowing. The doors opened by themselves and the four let themselves in. The inside was pretty dark. Deidara could see that it was Raito's twisted version of a house in wonderland. Deidara could see pictures with scenes from the original cartoon movie on them.

"Damn…" stated Sasori, "Raito is a seriously mentally disturbed man, isn't he?" Deidara nodded, "Yeah. What gave it away un? The fact that he had children only to experiment on them or the creepy house un?" retorted Deidara. The twins stayed silent as they warily followed the older blonde. "Deidara-nii-san?" they asked. "Yeah?" "Are you sure we should be wandering through this house like this?"

Deidara turned to the two. He could see the fear in their blue eyes. He still had his doubts about the twins, but they were still children. He could tell that this was no deception. "Don't worry un." He told them with a smile, "I know what I'm doing. As long as you stay on my side, you'll be fine un." The twins nodded and smiled warily at him. They continued down the hall. It lead to a grand ballroom.

"Of course." Said Deidara. Sasori sighed at how creepy this all was. The twins jumped and turned to the left. Deidara looked as well and saw Raito sitting on a grand throne. "Welcome my children." He said with a twisted grin, "And Sasori as well! What a nice surprise. I never expected the Twins of Golden Heart to meet up with the Son of Blue Diamond!" Sasori rolled his eyes, "We're here to stop you Raito." "Oh are you? Because I think you're here for a different reason. Isn't that right Deidara?" The twins and Sasori turned to Deidara. "Say what you will un. I'm here to stop you."

Raito pulled out a necklace. It had a blue diamond pendant hanging from it. He appeared next to Deidara and slipped it around his neck. "There once was a little dream. No one knew who had dreamt the dream, for it was such a small, insignificant dream." Said Raito. Sasori could see the whites of Deidara's eyes turning blue. The twins started to tremble. "This made the little dream think, "I don't want to disappear. How can I make people dream me?" The little dream thought and thought, until it came up with an idea, "Why don't I let people stray into me, and then they can dream my world."

With that last statement, Raito went back to his throne. "Oh Scarlet." He called. A girl with bright red hair and a red spade on her right hand appeared. "_The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the Red Spade."_ She sang as she began to dance around the room, "_Wandering, sword in hand, through the Wonderland. She slaughtered every creature that stood in her way, thus leaving behind a bloody red path._" She stopped in front of Deidara and smiled, "Hello little half brother." She said before she continued her song. "_This new Alice went deep into the woods. There she was trapped as the embodiment of sin. If it were not for the blood red path that she had made, no one would have even thought that she had ever been."_ Scarlet stopped and stood next to Raito's throne.

The twins gulped as Deidara took a step forward. Sasori's eyes widened, "Deidara?" "_The second Alice was a man of Blue Diamond. He brought his melodies throughout Wonderland. The people loved this man's falsely created notes." _ Deidara pulled out his gun, "_They attracted the distorted and deranged of man."_ Deidara held the gun to his temple. "Deidara! Wait!" yelled Sasori as he leaped forward. Deidara's eyes dilated and Sasori was thrown back. "_This new Alice had a voice just like a rose. He was then shot and killed by a deranged man. This left a flower blooming sadly red. The one that was once loved was now to be forgotten."_

Sasori and the twins flinched as the gunshot rang through the room. Sasori averted his gaze. Raito laughed as Deidara fell to the ground. A girl with blonde hair, longer then Deidara's, walked in.

"_The third Alice was a small girl of Green Club. Cute and very dear in this Wonderland-"_ Everyone, including the twins were too distracted to notice Sasori's chakra strings pulling Deidara over to Sasori. Once the blonde was in front of him, he slit his wrist and let the blood drip into the blonde's mouth. (IT's all according to plan.) he thought. He got to his feet before the girl finished her part o the song.

Raito turned to the twins. "Shadow, Light. It doesn't have to be this way. Come over here with your father and I'll spare your lives." He said with a sadistic grin. Shadow looked at his twin, "Never." He said. Light nodded in agreement, "Your cause will bring nothing but bloodshed!" she said. "We will stick to our older brother's cause!" they said simultaneously.

Raito shook his head, "Very well then. But can you at least sing your song one last time?" he said as Scarlet pulled out a silver blade. The twins trembled, their eyes tearing up. "_Meanwhile, two children wandered into the woods."_ Sang Light. Shadow followed up, averting his gaze, "_They had tea happily in the rose gardens." "An invitation from the castle for them was," "The Golden Ace of Hearts." "The fourth Alice was a pair of twin siblings." "They wandered curiously through the Wonderland." "The searched hopefully for a way back to their home." "Having lost the path back to the boat where they began"_

"_A stubborn older sister" "A witty younger brother." "Unfortunately, they went too far into the first's Wonderland." _

Scarlet smirked as she reached the twins. She raised the blade over her head. "_They were never woken from their terrifying dream. Doomed to wander Wonderland eternally it seemed."_ The twins shut their eyes as Scarlet brought the blade down…

Only to have her arm cut off by Sasori's sword. Deidara held the gun to the older girls head. "My game un." He said with a smirk. He pulled the trigger and Scarlet fell to the ground. The two turned to where Raito sat, wide-eyed. "Impossible…that shot should have killed you!" he said.

"Always stay five steps ahead." Replied Deidara as his fangs elongated. "Vampire! But how!" exclaimed the man. Sasori smirked, "Your own fault actually. Had you not sent your minions after us a month ago, he would've never been turned." "Emerald! Dispose of them!" "As you wish father!" stated the girl of Green Club. She took a step forward.

"Let us handle this Deidara-nii-san! We're not afraid of her!" yelled the twins as they jumped in front of Deidara. They pulled their hands up to form the Golden heart and the mark began to glow. Emerald froze and got a blank look in her eyes. "Nice un. Thanks. I'll leave it to you two un." Said Deidara. The twins nodded and grinned. Sasori wiped his sword on Scarlet's shirt, "Ready Dei?" "Yea. I'm ready Sasori-no-danna." They took a step towards Raito.

"Very clever Deidara." He stated, snapping his fingers. The doors to the ballroom opened and demons rushed in, "But not clever enough." "You assume we are alone un." A scythe sliced through three of the demons. "Finally! Some fucking action!" yelled Hidan as he appeared in the room. "Continue my boy." Stated Lucifer as darkness spread over another few. "Thanks Luci." Said Deidara with a smirk. "It's you versus me _father_." Said the blonde, malice in his voice when he said father. Raito pulled out his black blade and lunged at Deidara…

(A/n) Before you shoot me for repeating the song, IT WAS PART OF THE PLOT! I wanted to put it in when they were all in the room, plus it created the distraction for Sasori to feed Deidara his blood. Anywho…I'm lonely. Can't wait for-

Dei: We're back un!  
Saso: how was the chap?

*GLOMP*

Dei + Saso: Lol! Someone was lonely!

Shut up!

Dei: I'll finish up 4 you un! R&R! Flames will be used in explosions un!


	19. Chapter 18: Checkmate

Dei: OUT OF BOUNDS UN!  
Saso: I hate this game.

They're playing Dragon Ball Z. XD. Can I interrupt you guys for ten seconds?

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!  
Thanks!

**Chapter 18: Checkmate**

Deidara took a step back and Sasori pulled his sword up to deflect the attack. Raito scowled at the redhead, "This doesn't concern you boy." He growled. Sasori smirked, "You take on MY Deidara, you take me on as well." Deidara chuckled at Sasori's statement. "Oh so I'm YOURS now un?" "Yes. You don't have a problem with that do you?" "Not at all. Now…Yami Raito!" Sasori jumped away from Raito as Deidara shot black lightning at him. Raito pulled the black blade up to block the attack and pulled a gun out of his pocket.

"Now that's just plain rude." Said Deidara, "Pulling a gun on an unarmed opponent un? I thought you had more class then that Raito." Deidara pulled out a sculpture of a bird and threw it.

"What the hell?" muttered Sasori. Raito backed away from the sculpture and jumped up to dodge. Deidara's eyes dilated and the sculpture began to move. It started to fly at Raito. The man's eyes widened as he twisted his body to dodge the bird, slicing it in two with the blade. Deidara pulled his hands together into a seal, "Katsu!" Raito felt a burning sensation coming from his left arm and cursed. He pulled the gun up (with his right arm obviously. XD) and took aim at Deidara. "Rot in hell failed experiment!" he exclaimed as he pulled the trigger.

Sasori pulled out the gun Deidara had made him and shot a bullet, deflecting the one Raito had shot. "Damn you Akasuna! Stay out of my way!" Raito threw a dagger at Sasori. The redhead dodged and smirked, "You think an attack as simple as that can defeat me?" he said. Raito scowled and threw several objects at Sasori. "Sasori, stay away from those! Those aren't like mine un! They explode on impact!" Once Deidara's voice reached his ears, Sasori's eyes turned red and he used his vampire speed to dodge the sculptures.

Deidara's eyes dilated. "Fiamme blu della furia." He said. Blue flames appeared at Raito's feet and automatically started to consume his legs. Raito clapped his hands together and a gust of wind blew the flames away. "It seems that simple combat such as this will not have any effect on either of you. Very well then." Said Raito as he preformed hand seals. Sasori and Deidara braced themselves for an attack, when strange walls appeared around the three.

"What?" muttered Sasori. Deidara pulled out a dagger and threw it at one of the walls. It bounced off with a clang and fell to the ground. "You trapped us in a barrier un?" asked the blonde warlock. Raito smirked, "Oh, it's way more than just a mere barrier Deidara." He said, "This is the key to my victory." Deidara narrowed his eyes at his father. What was that supposed to mean? Sasori scoffed and tightened his grip on his sword, "Whatever, this isn't anything. So what if you trapped us in here?" he said as he charged at Raito.

Sasori stopped. Why was he moving so slow? Deidara noted the lack of speed and thought for a moment. He focused on Sasori's sword, trying to make it levitate. When nothing happened he realized what Raito had meant by this being more than just a barrier. It cut off their powers. Raito smirked and appeared in front of Sasori, kicking him to the ground.

He then turned his gaze to his son. He snapped his fingers and Deidara let out a cry as he was electrocuted. When it passed he fell onto his back in pain. (Ok. So this barrier cage cuts off our powers and expands his? Hmm…what now?) The boy jumped to his feet and saw that Sasori's sword had skidded over to him when the redhead had been hit. He grabbed it and ran towards Raito, swinging the blade at him.

Raito dodged the blade with ease and grabbed Deidara's wrist. "You have no power in here boy." He muttered into Deidara's ear. Deidara scowled and tossed a sculpture at Raito with his free hand. Raito laughed and batted it aside. "Katsu." A barrier came up in between Raito and the explosion. Deidara ground his teeth before he was electrocuted again. He let out another cry of pain.

Sasori got to his feet at the sound of the explosion and saw Deidara get shocked. He thought quickly and pulled out a scroll. He summoned a puppet he had made of Kisame after the shark had attacked. He quickly attached chakra strings as Deidara cried out again. He made some seals and the puppet started pouring out water. Raito needed to breathe, but he and Deidara didn't. It didn't take long for the small space to fill up half-way.

Raito let go of Deidara and turned to Sasori. He glared at the redhead. "Clever Akasuna." He said as the water got to his chin. He snapped his fingers and the barrier vanished. Deidara got to his feet and squeezed the water out of his hair, "Nice one Sasori." He said.

Raito raised his arms and weapons started to swirl around him. Deidara laughed, "You really want to start a weapons fight Raito?" he asked. "I'm the reason you know so much about weapons boy. I programmed it into your DNA." "That matters not un." Replied the boy. Raito attacked him with weapons. Deidara's eyes dilated and the weapons froze. He moved his arms in a way that mimicked Sasori's puppet handling and the weapons swirled around him. Raito cursed and grabbed his black blade, lunging at Deidara once more. He swung his sword at the blonde and a sword appeared and blocked it. Deidara smirked as he watched Raito's pathetic attempts at attacking him. Sasori shook his head and chuckled at Deidara's enjoyment.

"I may lose this fight," stated Raito, "but I'm taking you with me my son." He cut Deidara's arm. Deidara hissed in pain and glared at Raito. "It's checkmate Raito un." The weapons all attacked him at once, leaving a fatally wounded man. Raito coughed up blood as he fell to the ground.

Deidara looked at his wound. "You all right Dei?" came Sasori. "Yeah, I don't know what Raito was-" Deidara's eyes started to glow. "Dei?" Sasori stopped in front of the blonde, "Deidara?" Deidara started shaking. Raito laughed shakily. "What's so funny?" asked Sasori. "You…might have killed me…but….now….you'll have to kill….him too." Were Raito's last words.

Sasori stood there, confusion apparent on his face. Suddenly, there was a huge blast of energy shot in all directions. Lucifer came over to Sasori, "What's going on?" he asked. "I'm…not sure. Raito said something about taking Deidara with him." Lucifer looked at the Arms Dealer. Blue flames were swirling around the blonde. Suddenly, weapons of all kinds began to appear around him.

Lucifer's eyes widened. "This is very bad." He said…

(A/n) Uh-ohz! What's going on with our favorite blonde? You'll have to wait and find out! XD. But I'll have the next chapter up before Friday…sadly, you guys are going to have to wait a week after that. I'm going to the eye doctor and I won't have my glasses…I'm blind without them sadly…I'm dreading it. 

Dei: Don't worry un! Danna and I will be here to help you un!

Saso: Yeah.

Thanks! R&R! Flames will be used to set fire to a so called "pop star" * CoughSLUTcough* that I hate!


	20. Chapter 19: Can't Give Up

All right, I'm putting this up faster…just because I wanna see if I finish this fic before Friday. After I'm done with this one, I'm thinking of another SasoDei that I'm gonna call _Within the Pages of a Book_ and another called_ The Truth Behind Lies._ If youwanna get a quick summary of those two, just ask ok? I'll be glad to give it to you_._ Oh Deidei!

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un.

Thankies. On with the chap!

**Chapter 19: Can't Give Up**

Sasori stayed staring at the blonde for ten seconds, before the weapons started shooting in all directions. "Shadow! Light! Look out!" he yelled as he pulled his sword up to block the attack. The twins, just finishing off their half-sister, turned and froze in fear. "Shit." Cursed Sasori. He was too far from them.

Luckily, Hidan appeared and spun the scythe, deflecting the barrage of weapons headed for the two. "T-thank you Hidan." Said the two. Hidan nodded and looked up.

Deidara was now up in the air, holding his head in pain and eyes glowing. "What the fuck is going on Lucifer?" asked the silver haired Reaper. Lucifer shook his head, "I'm not sure, but it seems that somehow, Deidara has lost control of his magical abilities." "How the fuck? In all the years you've trained him, he's NEVER lost control before!" exclaimed Hidan. Sasori felt something fall on his shirt. He looked down and saw blood.

"Deidara's hurt." He whispered. A thought came to his head and he went over to where Raito's black blade was, grabbing it. He ran a hand over it and a sticky substance stuck to his hand. He sniffed his hand and was filled with dread. It was poison. He recognized the smell too. This specific poison would kill Deidara once he tired out. It uses up all off the bodies energy until it falls dead.

He had to get that poison out of Deidara's body. Now.

"Light, Shadow." He said. "Yes?" they replied. "Can you two make barriers?" The twins nodded, "Yes, but it will only last five minutes with the type of attacks that Deidara-nii-san is using." As they said that, Hidan blocked a shot of lightning headed for the group. Sasori glanced around and noticed that the remains of the demons that Lucifer and Hidan had been fighting had been killed by Deidara. "Five minutes is good enough. Put a barrier up around me and Deidara ONLY." Lucifer and Hidan turned to the redhead, "What? You can't be serious!"

"Hidan, you'd just get in the way. Lucifer, what would happen if you'd die? You are the head of the underworld. Anything happens to you, the whole world would be tossed into utter chaos." Explained Sasori as he took a few steps forward, "I'm not that important, or that weak. Besides, I'm the only one here that can help Deidara. Neither of you have the ability to help him." Lucifer and Hidan glared at the redhead, but didn't say a word. "Put the barrier up you two."

Light and Shadow grabbed each other's hands and started a silent chant. A barrier similar to the one that Raito had made encased Both Sasori and Deidara. Unfortunately, this barrier didn't lock away powers. Sasori turned to the blonde as silence fell over the locked area. He could hear Deidara muttering.

"_I see nothing in those eyes, and the more I see the less I like. Is it over yet? In my head?"_ Sasori took a step towards the blonde cautiously. He didn't wanna startle the blonde. _"I see nothing in those eyes…and I can't reveal the evil mind. Is it over yet? I can't win." _Deidara looked up at Sasori and Lightning shot at the redhead. _"So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left. I know that I can find the fire in your eyes."_ Deidara grabbed his head again, as if he were fighting against something._ "I'm going all the way. Get away please. You take the breath right out of me. You left a hole where my heart should be. You gotta fight just to make it through…cause I will be the death of you."_ Sasori pulled his sword up and blocked the attack. He walked over to Deidara slowly, trying to show him that he wasn't a threat.

"_This will be all over soon. Pour the salt into the open wound is it over yet?"_ Sasori backed up as two swords blocked his path. "Come on Dei. It's me. _Let me in_." Deidara looked at Sasori with those eerie glowing eyes. "_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left. I know that I can find the fire in your eyes. I'm going all the way. Get away please."_ Sasori waited patiently. He didn't want to hurt Deidara, that would just make the poison spread. At the moment, it was still in the cut, due to the fact that this certain poison is slow moving. Sasori looked at the twins. They mouthed, "Four minutes."

"_You take the breath right out of me. You left a hole where my heart should be. You gotta fight just to make it through…cause I will be the death of you."_ Sasori looked at Deidara. "Please Dei. I wanna help you." He said as a shot of blue flames went past him. "_I'm waiting. I'm fading. Realize, start hiding."_ The swords slowly parted and Sasori walked to Deidara.

"_You take the breath right out of me. You left a hole where my heart should be. You gotta fight just to make it through…cause I will be the death of you."_ Sasori stood in front of Deidara and felt the flames swirling around the boy start burning his clothes. He didn't care. He grabbed Deidara's bleeding arm and the blonde flinched, his powers trying to push Sasori back on instinct. Sasori stood his ground and pulled the cut up to him. Noticing that Deidara was still trembling.

He bit down on it and started sucking the poison out of the young warlock. Deidara started to calm down, the flames dissipating and the weapons falling to the ground. Sasori looked up at his face and saw the glowing in his eyes fade away. He pulled away and spat the poison out of his mouth. "Dei?" he whispered.

"Thank you, Sasori-no-danna." Said Deidara as he lost consciousness and fell onto Sasori's chest.

Sasori held the boy and smiled. "You're welcome Dei." He whispered.

The barrier came down…

~Three days later~

Deidara opened his eyes to find himself in his room. "Huh?" He slowly sat up when Sasori walked in. "Dei? Good. You're up. I was starting to worry about you." He said with a smile. Deidara stretched, "How long have I been out un?" "Three days. You have a long line of orders for the Devil's Arms. No one wanted their weapons unless the Arms Dealer handed it to them." Deidara laughed. "It's good to hear that laugh again." Said Sasori as he kissed the boy. Deidara kissed him back.

"You know, Lucifer would be pissed to see you here kissing Deidara instead of telling him he was up." The two turned to Hidan with a glare and the Reaper laughed. "'Morning blondie." He said. Deidara smirked and a bucket of water fell on Hidan's head. Sasori laughed and Deidara got to his feet. "I'm hungry un." He said as he exited the room, leaving Hidan growling at him.

"Nice to see you up and about my boy." Said Lucifer as he entered the kitchen. "Deidara-nii-san!" "You're up!" said the twins. "What up un. I hear the Devil's Arms is in at a halt of all business?" Lucifer nodded, "It's not the Devil's Arms without the Arms Dealer.' He replied. Deidara smirked. "I guess it's not un."

Sasori and Hidan walked in. The redhead took a seat as Deidara tossed him a can of soda. Lucifer raised a brow at them. "Oh yeah." Said the blonde, "You STILL don't know un. Sasori turned me into a vampire." Sasori, who had just taken a sip of his soda, did a spit take in Hidan's face. It was quiet (except for Hidan's curses).

"…he did WHAT!" exclaimed Lucifer…

(A/n) Lol. Yeah. Had to do that! XD. Poor Sasori's in trouble.

Saso: Why me?  
Dei: Because un. It's fun to mess with you un! *Kisses him*

*giggle* Why yes. Yes it is. R&R. Flames will be used to burn my pre-calculus book since I don't need it. *insert psychotic laughter here*


	21. Epilogue

And last but not least!

Saso: Epilogue time.

Dei: Un!

Yup! Deidei?

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Thankies! And the song from the last chap was Breath by Breaking Benjamin!

**Epilogue**

Sasori really wanted to leave the room at the moment. He looked at the door to see Hidan blocking it with a sadistic smirk. If he got out of this alive, Hidan was going to be buried in Peru. Lucifer glared at the redhead and got to his feet. Deidara appeared next to Sasori with a look that said Touch-him-you-die.

"Stand aside Deidara. I need to have a word with Sasori." "No. Sit down Luci cause you're not touching Sasori-no-danna un." "He turned you into a vampire." "To save my life."

That got Lucifer to shut up. "You were out cold, I had gotten seriously injured, Sasori just wanted to help un." Sasori felt relieved. At least Lucifer wasn't gonna make his life a living hell now. "Fine. I won't do anything to Sasori." Said Lucifer. Hidan's jaw dropped, ""You're just gonna let him off the fucking hook?"

Sasori appeared in front of Hidan. "If you make it that Lucifer makes my life miserable, I will do the same to you for the rest of your immortal days." He said, his eyes glowing red. Hidan nodded slowly as he backed away slowly. Deidara and the twins laughed.

"Well, I'm headed upstairs un. Got a lot of work to do." Said Deidara as his eyes dilated and his clothes changed. "We could help Deidara-nii-san!' exclaimed the twins. "And I find this place too interesting to leave." Said Sasori.

Deidara chuckled, "I guess I found myself a staff un! Sure why not. Let's go." The twins giggled and ran up the stairs. Sasori grabbed the warlock and kissed him, "Just had to do it." He said as he headed up. Deidara laughed and followed.

Lucifer chuckled as he watched the four leave. "Things sure have gotten interesting around here." He said…

(A/n) I know. Really short. But I really didn't have anything for this, just wanted to clear Sasori from trouble. XD. Anyway. Thanks for reading my fic! Be on the lookout for my next ones and…R&R. Flames to be used to burn Hidan on a stake! XD Nah, I'm not that mean.

~Kari~


End file.
